A New Life
by Crystal F. Flowright
Summary: Crystal and Christopher have been retunited and are ready to face every day life together with the occassional incidents along the way. This will be a very graph later on, so i advise that anyone not mature to read this, don't. Thx. Prequle to RoTF
1. Chapter 1

_A crowd of anxious readers waited outside the auditorium for the new showing to open. The doors opened and the line of anxious people started to file in. Some stopped at the food stands, others the restroom before the viewing, and most hurried to catch a good seat. Once the lobby was cleared, the doors were closed and the lights slowly dimmed to darkness as the spotlight shined brightly on the red curtain that was closed across the stage._

_In moments, the curtain slowly pulled open and three familiar people stood out on stage with microphones in their hands as they waved to the audience who clapped for them._

Joci: Well hello to you all out there!

Kuro: Some new and old faces, we welcome you back to our second installment of 'A Savior'.

Crys: Yes, this is 'A New Life', a continuation of 'A Savior' up to the point of the second movie, Revenge of the Fallen.

Joci: I wanted to tell the story and the new lives of Crystal and Christopher since their reunion in 'A Savior.' Those of you who don't know them, I suggest you look into it to understand the story that's to be performed.

Kuro: 'A New Life' features the cast of Transformers, which is owned by Hasbro, Michael Bay and Steven Speilburg. Joci's characters that are her own are the following… Crystal Davidson, Christopher Davidson, Crystal's adoptive parents, the dog Luke, and students at the school are based off students from the movie and teachers were created by Joci as well.

Crys: We've put a lot of work into this, so we really hope you enjoy, but this is going to be highly rated and people very edited in future scenes.

Joci: What Crys means is that there is going to be intimate scenes with some characters, so we please ask that you do not read if you are squeamish or disapprove of it. I will censor reviews if they are inappropriate so I advise that you keep your rude comments to yourself if you disapprove. Thank you.

Crys: So without further ado…

Kuro: We introduce to you…

Joci: Our first installment of, 'A New Life'.

* * *

Chapter One

It's been three weeks since the fight over the All Spark. The Autobots defeated Megatron, Blackout, Devastator, and Bonecrusher, but in the end, one life was also taken, Jazz. She's told me she didn't know him as well as some of the others, but that he was a good friend to her, and she'd miss him. I myself would have to, if I had the liberty to have known them better. All of them.

It was a victory, but also a loss. The Autobots could never rebuild their home planet now that the All Spark was destroyed. So they live here with us on Earth. She was sad when Ironhide left and decided to stay with Captain Lennox, but even happier now that she had me.

"So Christopher," Interrupted Mrs. Paolini walking into the living room, "Have you made a decision?"

In front of him were many colors and wallpaper designs set across the small table in front of the small couch. "I have, I think we'll go with the flower pattern and put a chair rail up about half way, and paint the bottom this green color to match the vines, see." He said showing them to her.

"Ah, I'm quite fond of that as well, it'll look beautiful in the living room." She smiled.

"And I also have my other choices for the bathrooms. The one upstairs, I was thinking of the ocean, so the walls could be a blue color, like this," He showed her, "And we could have a boarder around the room of sea shells. You see, and the down stairs could go with the floral them in the living room, same color, but a boarder of different flowers."

"Wonderful idea Christopher, Crystal will love it." She smiled.

"Where is she anyway Mrs. Paolini?" Asked Christopher.

"You can call me mom dear, it's okay. She went with her father to the house and see how things are going along. She's also planning on stopping by the Lennox house hold, to see Will, Sarah and Annabella." She smiled.

"I see." He said. "And how are things going at the house?" He asked.

"Wonderful from what my husband has said. He's never seen anything finer. I can't wait to see it when it's finished." She smiled.

"Yea, me to." He said.

"So, what were you thinking for the bedrooms?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking of going a rustic, sandy color, since well, it's what I'm used to." He said. "You have some warm browns too, and some lighter tans, like this here." He pointed to a picture.

"Ah, lovely coloring." She smiled.

"Yea, Crystal found a lot of good things." He smiled.

"Do you know what she'd like for her bedroom?" Asked Mrs. Paolini.

"I honestly don't, she never told me anything specific. I'm surprised she left this all up to me, I mean, I don't know a thing about how colors work or blend together." He said.

"But you're doing a good job," Smiled Mrs. Paolini. "I'm sure she wanted you to pick out the colors and patterns for her bedroom."

"Well, if she allowed me to." He chuckled, "but, from these few weeks that we've caught up, I got to know her in a sense. She love's the scenery, and how things flow so easily in life, but it's still very difficult to choose for her." He said going threw the colors and patterns.

Mrs. Paolini placed a hand on his shoulder, "You'll do fine Christopher, follow your gut instinct." She smiled before standing from the couch, "I better finish supper before they return." She smiled. "Oh, and let me know when you've made a choice." She smiled.

"I will." He said as she walked out of the living room. "What am I going to do for Crystal?" He mumbled.

Looking through the many books, one particular pattern caught his eye, "It's brilliant." He said. It was light blue, and blue satin sheets covered the bed with a few dark blue ones, and along the boarder was the ocean with the beach and sea grass swaying in the wind. "It looks exactly like her painting, its perfect!" He smirked.

He cleaned up, putting his chosen patterns aside to show Crystal later and walked into the kitchen. "Can I help?" He asked.

"Could you ready the table dear?" She asked by the stove.

"Sure." He said and cleared the table, grabbing the utensils and cups, setting them down on the table, leaving the plates on the counter for Mrs. Paolini.

At the Lennox's Household

"Hey you, how are you, how are you?" Smiled Crystal to the little infant she held in her arms on a rocking chair, Sarah sitting beside her in another rocking chair.

"You're good with kids Crystal." Smiled Sarah.

"Thank you." She smiled, "Annabelle is so adorable."

"Why thank you." Smiled Sarah. "How are things going now that you two are together again?" Asked Sarah.

"Christopher is exactly as I remembered him to be, and I'm just glad I have him back in my life now." She smiled and looked down at Annabelle who closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"It's her nap time, I should get her to bed." Said Sarah.

"Could I just hold her a little longer? Please?" She asked.

Sarah smiled, "I don't see why not." She smiled. "Could you stay here and watch her? I'm going to walk down and get Will and your father." She said.

"Okay, we'll be here." She smiled as Sarah walked down the porch. She waved walking down the street, leaving the truck behind.

"Dose she even know about you yet?" Asked Crystal out loud looking over at the black GMC Topkick Truck.

A hologram of an older man, roughly around his mid 30's appeared in the drivers' seat and got out of the truck, walking over toward the porch. "No, but Will plans on telling her very soon." Said Ironhide walking up the porch.

He leaned against the railing looking down at Crystal and Annabelle in her arms smiling a bit. "How far can you go?" She asked.

"Roughly about 100 meters or so." He said.

"Ah, I never knew you could do that." She said.

"Optimus figured we should have one, just in case." He said.

Crystal nodded and continued to rock Annabelle in her arms, "She's beautiful. I want children some day." She smiled fondly at the infant.

"You'd be an extraordinary mother, Crystal." Said Ironhide.

"Thank you." She smiled softly. The sounds of her father's old truck coming up the road cause them to look up and see it approaching.

"I should go." Said Ironhide.

"No, stay. Might as well have her know now then later, right?" She asked.

He grunted, then nodded his head as the truck pull in the driveway. Her father and Will stepped out first, then Sarah stepped out and hurried over. "Crystal-"

Crystal shushed her and smiled, "Annabelle's safe, see." She smiled.

Sarah nodded and walked over slowly, taking Annabelle from her and holding her close before looking over at Ironhide, "I don't believe I know you." She said.

"I'm a friend of Will, Crystal and Christopher. I was in the neighborhood." He said standing up from the railing.

"Ironhide." Said Will stepping onto the porch and walking over, shaking his hand before giving him a weird look.

"Now would be the time." Whispered Crystal, "For us to leave, right dad?" She asked.

"Yes, your mother has the food ready." He said. "It was nice meeting you William, Sarah." He waved.

"And it was nice meeting you." Smiled Sarah rocking Annabelle.

"I'll be seeing you around more often now, won't I kid." Said Will.

"Yea." She smiled, "See you Will, Sarah, Annabelle." She smiled waving at the sleeping infant, "You too Ironhide." She smiled hugging him.

Startled by the contact, he recovered patting her on the head, "See you around. Tell your brother I said hi." He said.

"I will." She smiled and stepped down from the porch and walked over to the truck. Her father started it up as she opened the passenger door and waved one last time. Pulling out of the driveway, Crystal looked back out of the back window, and just as they lost site of the house, she spotted Ironhide shifting into his robotic form.

She smiled, then sat looking forward at the road, watching the scenery go by her.

Entering Tranquility, they took the familiar drive past the hospital, turning at the school, and going up the hill past the secret road to the Lookout. Driving past Sam's street and spotting the familiar Camaro in the driveway, they turned onto their street and drove by a few houses before pulling into the driveway.

They stepped out of the truck and were greeted by Luke. "Hey, there's my big boy." She smiled sadly. Luke was old, and didn't have his old energy like he used to. Her parents had gotten him when she was five, now that she was 18, well, he was a very old dog. He was pushing his limits.

"Come on old timer, in you go." Said her father helping him up the steps. Crystal followed behind him and into the house, closing the door behind her. "We're home."

"And just in time!" Smiled her mother in her apron. "Come on, dinners on the table." She smiled.

Crystal walked over and smiled at Christopher who sat across the table from her, and her parents took a seat at the end, "Hey Chris." She smiled.

"Hey Crys, how dose the house look?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't see it today, dad did." She said.

"It looks great, they got the framing done and they're starting to put the sheet rock down. In a few days, the plumber is gonna stop by and the electrician." He said.

"That's good, sounds like everything is on schedule." He said.

"Things sure are." She smiled.

"How are William and Sarah doing?" Asked her mother.

"Just fine, and Annabelle is so cute mom." Smiled Crystal. "Sarah let me rock her today, and she trusted me to watch her while she went down the street to get dad and Will."

"Oh, that's good." She smiled, "not too heavy is she?" She smiled.

"Not at all, I didn't want to put her down really." Crystal smiled.

"So, who was the guy on the porch?" Asked her father. "How dose he know you and Chris?" He asked.

Christopher looked at her confused, "Oh, it was Ironhide, he stopped in to say hi, and told me to tell you he says hi too." She said nudging Christopher foot to silence him, as he was about to ask the next question.

"Oh, Ironhide, haven't seen him since Qatar." He said nodding his head.

"Ah, a fellow soldier, you've never mentioned him." Said her father.

"Well, he was more of a weapon specialist, fixing them at the base." He added quickly. "I had a few troubles with my rifle you see, and he fixed it."

"Ah, that's good." Said her father.

"Now, no more talking, the foods getting cold, eat." Smiled Mrs. Paolini.

"Will do." Smiled Crystal taking her fork and taking a bit of potatoes and gravy before eating it.

After a few minuets enjoying the food, Mr. Paolini spoke up, "This is good honey; new recipe?" He asked.

"Humhum." She nodded with her mouth full of food. She swallowed before continuing, "Mrs. Witwicky gave it to me a while back, I've been dying to try it."

"It's wonderful mom." Smiled Crystal.

"Yes, truly remarkable." Said Christopher taking a sip of his sprite.

"Why thank you, all of you. I'll have to make it more often." She said.

After dinner, Christopher and Crystal cleaned up and washed the dishes in the kitchen as Mr. and Mrs. Paolini sat out back relaxing the rest of the night. "So," Crystal spoke, "came up with any brilliant ideas?" She asked.

"Yes but, I'm kind of nervous really, I've never in my life, ever done this before." He said.

"Well, let's take a look." She said rinsing the last plate. He took it from her and dried it before putting it away and following her into the living room.

She was already sitting down and going over what he had. "This is remarkable Christopher, you have a great sense of color." She smiled.

"You have a better one." He said sitting down beside her as she looked over his selections.

"I love them all." She smiled, "but what about the guest bedroom?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could leave it white for now, and in the future, paint it our self, you know." He said.

"That's a wonderful idea! That way no one can complain either, you're a genius!" She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks." He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. Neither one moved, but just sat in the embrace.

"God I missed you Christopher." Whispered Crystal in his ear.

"I know, I'm here, I'm here." He whispered and ran his fingers through her hair as she started to cry.

"I was so alone, I didn't know what to do." She choked out looking up at him.

"You won't be alone now, ever." He said looking down at her with a smile before kissing her forehead. "It'll be alright, we're together again." He said as she rested her head under his neck.

Her tears died out till all that was left was her soft, nearly silent breaths. Christopher shifted his position on the couch slightly getting Crystal on top of him and making himself comfy. He grabbed the blanket that rested on the couch and draped it over her shoulders before wrapping his arms back around her waist and holding her close. "Never again will I let you go." He whispered to her sleeping form before he himself fell asleep.

Later that night, Mr. and Mrs. Paolini walked back inside and headed off to bed, passing the living room to shut the light off, but stopped spotting the two on the couch asleep. "They're so cute." Smiled Mrs. Paolini walking over, brushing strands of hair out of their face.

"Leave them be, tomorrow Crystal has her last day of school to make up the hours she missed." Said Mr. Paolini.

"You're right." She smiled and kissed the two on the forehead. "Night my sweetie, and goodnight to you too, my son." She smiled before walking over to her husband and up the stairs, shutting the lights off on her way up.

End Chapter One

* * *

_The audience applauded as Joci, Crys and Kuro walked back on stage._

Joci: Well, how was that?

Crys: That was nice, doesn't explain what happens after that last chapter you posted in 'A Savior' though. *The audience agree's with Crys*

Kuro: After observing the 'Revenge of The Fallen', we've taken into consideration that the twins we all know and live, a.k.a. Sunny and Sides, were not both in the film, we had to change the idea around.

Joci: Sideswipe will be making an apperarence later in the story, much later, and sadly, Sunstreaker will not be joining us, unless he appears in the third film, of course.

Crys: So, just ignore that last chapter then?

Joci: Yes, I will probably delete it now as to not confuse the audience.

Kuro: Wonderful idea. Now to get back onto business, we will be more then happy to remind you that Joci does not own the transfomers cast, just Crystal, Christopher, Crystals adoptive parents and Luke as of right now.

Crys: We love to hear your reviews, so send many this way.

Joci: Just a reminder, because of the high rating of the story, I advise that you keep inappropriate comments to yourself, I will censor those who are rude.

Kuro: So until next time.

Crys: Thank you for stopping by.

Joci: Please leave your comments and take your trash with you.

_Joci, Crys and Kuro bow before walking off stage with the curtain closing behind them as the light turn back on allowing the audience to file out of the auditorium._


	2. Chapter 2

_An audience stood outside the stadium doors patiently waiting when the doors opened. The audience filed in and made their way through the lobby and into the auditorium finding a seat where ever they pleased._

_Once the crowd settled down and there were no more people in the lobby, the doors closed and the lights dimmed as the red curtains raised up into the banister. The spot lights flickered on and shined down on the three figures standing there._

Joci: Hey all, long time no updating, huh.

Crys: We know, we've all been waiting, what's up with you girl?

Joci: A lot of things…

Kuro: Lets see, college, new car, recent accident, bills, Anime boston, did I mention the car accident with your new car.

Joci: Yes! Yes you did. *sigh* I'd like to tell you all my sad story, but it's okay. I'm okay, my car has been repaired, and its been paid by the other insurance company since I was hit from behind and then pushed into the vehicle I was stopped behind.

Crys: Sorry. *pouts*

Joci: Hey, its okay, really. I just think its time we got started on this, what do you say?

Kuro: Sure. Please be aware that Joci does not own transformers, other then her own characters: Crystal, Christopher, Luke and her adoptive parents.

Crys: We hope that you please leave reviews for us to read.

Joci: And so we bring you, Chapter 2 of 'A New Life'.

* * *

Previous in A New Life…

_Later that night, Mr. and Mrs. Paolini walked back inside and headed off to bed, passing the living room to shut the light off, but stopped spotting the two on the couch asleep. "They're so cute." Smiled Mrs. Paolini walking over, brushing strands of hair out of their face._

"_Leave them be, tomorrow Crystal has her last day of school to make up the hours she missed." Said Mr. Paolini._

"_You're right." She smiled and kissed the two on the forehead. "Night my sweetie, and goodnight to you too, my son." She smiled before walking over to her husband and up the stairs, shutting the lights off on her way up._

* * *

Chapter Two

The Next Morning

Crystal moved slightly rubbing her forehead against the solid surface it rested on. The sun was directly in her eyes, something unusual for her, "Sun never shines in my bedroom." She mumbled softly before sitting up, using her hands to hold herself up. She looked around the living room startled to find herself down there. "I'm always in my bed, why…"

A moan underneath her startled her and she gasped realizing she was on top of Christopher. He cracked an eye open and smirked, "Morning." He mumbled rubbing his eye.

"M-morning Christopher." She blushed, but he didn't notice. He flexed his arms up, and she eyed them, noticing how well built they were, as well as his chest beneath her. He looked up at her, "You know, with you on me all night, my muscles are pretty sleepy." He said.

"Oh! Sorry." She said and stood up from the couch immediately, letting the blanket drop from her shoulders. He sat up and stretched again before standing in front of her and looking down at her, but she adverted her eyes and looked over at the clock. "6 o'clock, I have to get ready for school." She said and hurried upstairs leaving Christopher alone with Luke, who lay on the other side of the table snoring.

Crystal showered in her favorite scent, Ocean Breeze, and cleansed herself till her time buzzer went off, saying she already spent 15 minuets showering. Drying herself off, she combed her hair with her towel wrapped tightly around her body. She quickly brushed her teeth before stepping out of the bathroom, only to bump into a solid figure.

She gave a startled yelp, as she was about to fall back onto the tile floor, only to be caught and brought back to her feet. "T-thank you." She said looking up to see it was Christopher who had caught her.

"No problem, now if you excuse me." He said and passed her into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Crystal made her way into her bedroom, leaving Christopher to do his own thing. She slipped on a jean skirt and a light blue tank top, slipping her arms threw a dark blue sleeve-less shirt she didn't button up. "Perfect." She smiled, "but first." She grabbed a stripped, dressy scarf, that was dark blue, then light blue.

There was a knock on her door, "Come in." She said looking through the mirror at her reflection.

"Morning sweetie." Smiled her mother. "Oh, you look beautiful." She said.

"You say that everyday mother." She smiled.

"But you look better each time." She said. "Breakfast is almost ready." She said.

"Okay." She said.

"Oh, and let Christopher know too, k." She said before walking out.

"Okay, I will." She said grabbing her purse and a few other school things. She slipped on white American Eagle flip flops near by in her small pile of shoes. She walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. She knocked on the bathroom door, "Christopher, mom say's breakfast is almost ready." She said.

The door soon opened and Christopher stood there dripping wet with a towel around his waist, "Thanks for letting me know, I'll be down in a few." He said.

"O-okay." She said glancing toward the stairs, "See you down stairs." She said and hurriedly made her way down the hallway and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen passing the dining room, "Morning mom, morning dad." She said taking a slice of buttered toast from the small plate.

"Morning dear." Said her father placing down a bowl of dog food, which Luke sniffed before eating it very slowly.

"Dad, have you noticed too?" She asked taking a seat.

"Yea, he doesn't have much left in him." He said tapping his back before taking his seat at the table.

"He served a good life." Said her mother placing down plates on the table.

"So, what're we having today?" Asked Crystal.

"Pancakes, blueberry too." She said.

"Great." She smiled as her mother put the plate onto the table.

Taking two, she buttered them before placing syrup over them and started to eat.

Christopher jumped in and took his seat, "Morning mom, dad." He said.

Mrs. Paolini smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "It is a very good morning to you too Christopher." She smiled. "Pancakes, I hope you like blueberry." He said.

"My favorite." He said taking two and a slice of toast.

"Oh! I got to get going." Said Crystal standing up. "Bye dad." She said and kissed him on the cheek, "Bye mom." She said and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek as well.

"Bye sweetie, have a good day at school." She smiled.

"I will, bye Christopher." She smiled and waved to him before walking out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"How far is it to the school from here again?" Asked Christopher.

"Close to a mile." Said her father.

"Oh dear, it looks like rain." Said her mother looking out the window and up at the dark clouds.

Christopher chugged down his glass of milk and stood, "I'll go get her and bring her to school." He said walking out of the kitchen.

"Be careful Christopher." Called Mrs. Paolini.

"I will mom!" He called back before exiting through the front door.

"Oh, it's so good to have another child around the house." She smiled.

* * *

Outside

Christopher stepped over to one of the cars his uncle had left him, which happened to be a Pontiac Solstice like the late Jazz. Getting in, he started the car up and drove down the road slowly, hoping to spot Crystal, and he did as she crossed the street. He pulled over and rolled down his window. "Crystal!" He called out.

She looked up surprised and looked across the street to see him in his Solstice, "Christopher, what're you doing?" She asked.

"Coming to get you of course." He called out looking up as the sky roared loudly, "Come on, before it starts to pour."

Crystal looked both ways before running off and jumping into the passenger seat. Within seconds, it started to down pour, and the two of them looked at one another before laughing. "Oh god that was close." She said.

"Yea, you know it." Said Christopher before he took off slowly down the road. Within moments, he pulled into the school parking lot and parked in front of the school door. "Well, here you are." He said.

"Yea." She said right after. "Hey, why don't you come in with me, you know, for my last day." She said.

"What, I couldn't." He said.

"Yes you could, the secretary loves me, I mean really, he absolutely adores me, cause well, he loves the way I dress." She smiled.

"So he's-"

"Yes, he's gay." She said. "But we love him, he can give a visitors pass to you. Please." She asked.

"Alright, just head inside, I'll park and meet you inside." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled and quickly jumped out and ran up the steps and inside the building.

Christopher parked in an open space. He then took a deep breath, opening his door a crack before locking it. He jumped out, shut the door behind him and sprinted inside. Crystal opened the door for him, and he slid inside and across the floor. "Woah, nearly lost my balance." He said.

She laughed, "Yea, come on." She said and pulled his arm. The lobby was filled with kids waiting to be allowed into their homeroom. They were about to walk down one of the hallways to the office when a teacher called out to them.

"And were do you think you're going Miss Paolini?" Asked her history teacher.

"It's Davidson." She said turning around. "Oh, hello Mr. Hardiman. I'm heading to the office, he needs a visitors pass." She said.

"And who is this fine looking young man?" He asked looking at him. Mr. Hardiman was taller then Christopher.

"I'm Christopher Davidson sir." Said Christopher.

"Christopher, say, you two wouldn't be related, would ya?" He asked.

"He's my twin brother sir." She said.

"No! You're kidding, right." He said.

"No. It's a long story sir, but at age 5, our parents died you see, so our aunt and uncle took me in and left Crystal to a foster family. We've never been in contact with one another till recent events a few weeks ago." He said looking down at her.

"Ah. So, you've been reunited, I'm happy for ya kid. I was teasing ya earlier, you know." He said.

"I know Mr. Hardiman." She smiled.

"Say, you're here just to make up hours, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." She said.

"Why don't you hang out with me today." He said, "I got two classes today, but you can stay and hang out." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Hardiman, I was afraid I'd have to follow my schedule." She laughed nervously.

"Ah, you know I'm here for ya, you are my top student." He said as the bell rang and kids started making their way down the hallway. "Well, you better get going. See you in home room." He said.

"We will." She said and looked up at Christopher. "Come on."

They continued to the office, and walked in to see a man at a desk talking away on the phone writing something down, "Yes, yes, I hear you ma'am. I'll let them know, thanks, have a good day." He said and hung up and continued writing his note in pink pen.

Crystal coughed and he looked up and gasped, "Crystal!" He smiled standing.

"Tony!" She smiled and hugged him as he leaned over the counter.

"It's good to see you doll face, how are you?" He asked.

"Just fine. But could we have a visitors pass?" She asked.

"Hum? Oh! I didn't see you their stranger." He said.

"Sorry, I'm Christopher."

"Tony, nice to meet you." He said taking his hand and shaking it, and shaking it, and shaking it.

"Uh…" Said Christopher.

"Tony!" Yelled Crystal making him snap out of his gaze.

"Oh, sorry." He said pulling out a pass. "Here you are. See you around." He waved.

"Bye." Waved Crystal leading him out the door.

Christopher leaned against the wall and sighed, "He really is gay." He said.

"Yea well, we love him." She said writing the info down and handing him the pass. "Put it somewhere so the teachers can see it." She said.

"Alright." He said and placed it on his shirt.

The bell rang again, "Oh, we're late, let's go." She said and tugged his hand leading him down the hallway and up a flight of stairs to the second floor. They walked down the hallway passing other homerooms.

Christopher looked into them as he passed him, 'Nothing like the other school.' He thought before she stopped and he bumped into her. She opened the door letting go of his hand and walking in, "Hey Mr. Hardiman." She smiled and Christopher walked in after her. Both of them were getting a few stares from the junior students.

"Ah, you're late missy, you too lad." He said.

"Sorry, got held up in the office." Crystal admitted.

"Well, that's alright, come take a seat." He said and Crystal took his seat behind his desk smiling.

"What're you kids looking at?" Asked Mr. Hardiman and the kids flinched looking away.

"He's very intimidating." Said Christopher bending over whispering in her ear.

"He's like that." Said Crystal. The announcement went off and everyone stood facing the flag. Raising their hands to there chest, they pledged the flag as both Mr. Hardiman and Christopher stood silent saluting it.

Once the pledge was over, everyone sat, but Christopher and Mr. Hardiman stood silent, listening to the announcements. Once it was over, the kids started talking an immediately, Mr. Hardiman walked over to Christopher. "You're a solider, aren't ya kid." He said.

"Yes sir, just got back from Qatar a few weeks ago." He said.

"We have a lot in common." He said.

"Mr. Hardiman has a lot of war stories about his father from WWII, they're fascinating really." Said Crystal.

"I'd like to hear about them." Said Christopher.

"We'll have plenty of time for that." He said and clapped his hand on his shoulder as the bell rang. "But first, out with ya you little hooligans!" He hollered as the Juniors made there way out of the class room and he followed last, walking up and down the hallway.

"He seems like a nice guy." Said Christopher.

"He is a very wonderful man, though he says bad things about his wife every other week, hilarious really." She smiled as Sam walked into the classroom.

"Woah! Crys, Chris, good to see ya!" He said and clapped hands with Christopher before hugging Crystal.

"How are things going Sam?" Asked Christopher.

"Uh, pretty good, I convinced my parents that this rich guy, crashed into me, and totaled the old Camaro, and he gave me the new one as a replacement." He said.

"Uh, wonder how long that will work." Smirked Crystal.

"Yea well, how's the house coming along?" He asked as his fellow class mates walked in, though, all they did was brush past him before jumping away at the sight of Christopher.

"Spectacular, though not much work will get done today, will it." She sighed.

"This rain will delay them a few days." Said Christopher.

"Ah, that stinks." Said Sam. "Oh hey, was that your Pontiac out their Chris?"

"Yea. Mom saw that it was going to rain, and instead of having Crystal walk in it, I rushed to get her and bring her." He said.

"And I convinced him to stay here today, since he dropped out to join the army." She said looking up at him sitting at Mr. Hardiman's desk.

"Yea, Simmons said something about that." Said Sam as the bell rang and Mr. Hardiman came walking in.

"Sit down you little maggots, time to get to work." He said walking over to his podium as Sam took his seat and Christopher rolled over the computer chair and sat by Crystal.

"First, I'd like you to ignore Miss. Davidson here, even if she dose pick her nose." He said.

"Mr. Hardiman." She pouted.

"I'm only kiddin." He said. "And second, I'd like you to also ignore Mr. Davidson here." He said. "But you two can do whatever till class is over." He said.

"Okay." Smiled Crystal and grabbed two pencils from his desk mug and grabbed a few pieces of paper in his bin as he started class. 'So, would you rather listen to Mr. Hardiman lesson or talk?' She asked.

Christopher took his pencil I hand, 'Well, we can do both, he said we could do whatever we want.'

'True.' Crystal replied.

The sound of a snap caused Christopher to turn his head and catch the wasp that was aimed for his face in his hand. Crystal jumped at the fast reaction. Mr. Hardiman looked over and saw the wasp he dropped from his hand. "Alright, who ever shot this better come forward." He said.

Everyone sat silent, some looking back and forth puzzled. "No takers eh, well next time it happens, a weeks worth of detention." He said and continued his lesson.

'You okay?' Asked Crystal interrupting her work on her small doodle.

'Yea, it was the guy in the blue polo shirt.' He said.

'How do you know?' Asked Crystal.

'His hands were under the desk, as they are now. He's not taking any notes, he's waiting to strike again.' Replied Christopher.

'That's Trent, a football jock. All the girls fawn for him.' She said. 'He even tried asking me out, thinking he was all that, you know.' She said.

'He seems like one of those rich snobs anyway.' Said Christopher.

'Yea. His ride, he wont let any one drive, he has them sit in the back.' Said Crystal.

'What a total jerk.' Replied Christopher when at the corner of his eye, he saw him quickly move and fling another wasp. It curved and aimed for Crystal, but he quickly caught it again and dropped it onto the desk.

Mr. Hardiman was officially ticked off, "Alright, if no one feces up, you ALL have detention, tonight, and a phone call home to your parents." He said.

The students all looked back at Trent, but he acted as if it wasn't him, "Me? You seriously think it was me." He said.

"It was you." Said Christopher.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"You're the only one hiding your hands." He said.

Mr. Hardiman walked over and held out his hand. Within a moment, Trent gave up and held out the elastic. "Well done Mr. Trent, that's two nights of detention for you. Tonight and tomorrow, I hope you enjoy sitting here doing nothing while I talk to your parents on the phone." He said, walking back to his desk.

Some students laughed and sneered at him, but all he did was glare back at Christopher who glared back at him. "All right Mr. Trent, Mr. T's, now." Said Hardiman.

He stood taking his things and he walked out of the classroom. Mr. Hardiman continued his lesson without any disturbances and in the end, Crystal came up with a design for the guest bedroom and Christopher got to hear a few old war stories.

It was when the bell rang that the students left, "Alright, get out all of you, and stay out of trouble." He said walking over to the door and standing by there.

"So, what now?" Asked Christopher.

"Want to look around? Mr. Hardiman is free this shift before lunch duty." She asked.

"Alright." He said.

"Okay." She smiled and walked over to the door. "Mr. Hardiman, would it be all right if you escorted us around the school, I'd like to show Christopher the place, you know." She said.

"Alright, we can manage that." He said.

They waited outside the door before another teacher walked in and took over. "Alright, where to first?" Asked Christopher.

"Let's just walk down the hallways. We'll stop at the Gym, the auditorium, the cafeteria for lunch, and the band room. I have to say good bye to Mr. Benz before I leave." She said.

"Alright, lets go." He said and she quickly followed after him down the empty hallways as the bell rang. Mr. Hardiman walked a ways behind them talking to a few of the teachers, so they had to stop at times and wait, but at the same time, Christopher was introduced to the teachers.

End Chapter Two

* * *

Crys: We're done?

Joci: Yes, unfortunately. I can't have this too long after all.

Crys: Aww.

Joci: I'll get the next one up in a bit, don't worry.

Kuro: Wana schedule an appointment for the next update?

Joci: *glares at Kuro*

Kuro: *walks off* You can finish here right?

Joci: Yes. Thank you all for coming, we ask that you please review and leave your opinions, thanks.

Crys: All right everyone, till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Crys: Joci, hello, you okay?

Joci: Yea, just tired. A lot of things on my mind lately.

Kuro: Like a certain 8 page paper due last week which you've been granted an extension on? Or is it the art projects due this coming week? Maybe-

Joci: Yes, I get it, a lot of things are in fact on my mind and those are just some of them , okay? *Sigh's and walks off*

Crys: Aw, you shouldn't be too hard on her, she's doing her best.

Kuro: I know, I'll go apologize. *Walks off after her*

Crys: So, I guess that just leaves me with the introductions, yay! So we'd first like to thank you all who have read this so far, and we apologize for the delay. Please note that Joce does not own Transformers. Jocie does own however Crystal and Christopher Davidson, Mr. and Mrs. Paolini, and Luke, the family dog… So, without a further ado, I present to you Chapter 3 of A New Life.

* * *

_Previously in A New Life…_

_"Want to look around? Mr. Hardiman is free this shift before lunch duty." She asked._

_"Alright." He said._

_"Okay." She smiled and walked over to the door. "Mr. Hardiman, would it be all right if you escorted us around the school, I'd like to show Christopher the place, you know." She said._

_"Alright, we can manage that." He said._

_They waited outside the door before another teacher walked in and took over. "Alright, where to first?" Asked Christopher._

_"Let's just walk down the hallways. We'll stop at the Gym, the auditorium, the cafeteria for lunch, and the band room. I have to say good bye to Mr. Benz before I leave." She said._

_"Alright, lets go." He said and she quickly followed after him down the empty hallways as the bell rang. Mr. Hardiman walked a ways behind them talking to a few of the teachers, so they had to stop at times and wait, but at the same time, Christopher was introduced to the teachers._

* * *

Chapter Three

Walking through the empty Gym, Christopher walked around with Crystal not far behind him. "Your school is different from mine." He said.

"How so?" She asked.

"First off, it was a private school, so we had to wear a uniform." He said. "The teachers were never as nice as these, and you have block schedule, we had all 8 classes in one day." He said.

"Oh, that is different." Said Crystal walking over to him.

Christopher sighed, "I just wish… I don't know." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, that I could have experienced all of this, with you." He said.

"You can't change time, but you can change the outlook of your future each day, you know." She smiled.

"Yea, I guess I can." He said.

"Come on, there is still more to see." She said leading him out of the Gym and into the lobby where Mr. Hardiman was talking to a teacher. "He'll be there for a while."

"It's still raining." Said Christopher.

"Yea." Said Crystal standing beside him looking out of the window. "Christopher, can I ask you something?"

"Depends." He said.

"Well, what will you do, while I'm away at collage?" She asked.

"I, haven't really thought about that actually." He admitted.

"Oh." She said.

"Well, I could go looking for a job. Need side money for food and to pay some of the bills." He said.

"But the government is paying for most of it." She said.

"They're paying for the mortgage." Said Christopher .

"Oh, right." She said and ran her fingers through her hair. "You know, I'm kind of nervous…" She said.

"About what?" Asked Christopher.

"Going to a new school, where no one I know will be there." She said looking up at him. "People may think, different of me." She said looking back out the window.

"Then those are the people who don't really see who you are, Crystal." Said Christopher placing a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"Yea, I guess you're right." She smiled. "But still, I'll be there all week, visiting on the weekends. Will you be okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, you worry too much." He smiled.

"Yea, I guess I do." She smiled. The bell rang behind them and students left classrooms heading to their lockers or next class.

"Alright you two, lunch duty with me." Said Mr. Hardiman leading them through the hallway of crowded children.

Christopher stood with Mr. Hardiman and Mr. Chewy in the hallway by the elevator for our handicapped peers in the building. Mr. Hardiman was telling Christopher his war stories while Crystal stood down the hallway by the lav's and spoke with the art teacher on duty.

"Anything new since I left?" Asked Crystal.

"Yes, the school emailed me. You're accepted!" She smiled.

"Really, I can't believe it." She smiled.

"I know, and a student of mine too." She choked.

"It's great though, don't cry." She said.

"I know, but I can't help it. My top student, how wonderful." She smiled.

Crystal smiled back leaning against the doorway. "Do you think you could find out my schedule?"

"Already mailed it to your house." Said the teacher taking a pass from a student who walked by and logged her in. "So, you excited?"

"I-I am, but I don't know…" She trailed off looking down the hallway as students started to stand in the lobby, waiting for the bell to ring. "I don't really wana leave my brother since we just got back together, you know." She said looking at him as he smirked when Mr. Hardiman frightened the little kids.

The art teacher looked at him, then back at Crystal. "He's really your brother?" She asked as the bell rang.

"Yes." Said Crystal.

"Wow, he sure is fine Crys." She smirked in her southern accent.

Crystal laughed, "He's my brother teach." She said. "And you're married."

"I know, I'm just playin' you know me." She smiled.

The second bell rang and students exited their classrooms heading to lunch.

Christopher stood against the wall as the students rushed past him heading to their classrooms, while others made their way to get to the cafeteria. "Never experienced anything like this but on the base, didn't ya." Said Hardiman.

"I used to go to school back in my home town, but I dropped out. But my school was more formal than this, and highly stricter. Kids weren't allowed to wear normal cloths but the uniform and we stayed in one classroom, in one seat, each day. This, is far different." He said.

"A higher community you lived in." Said Mr. Hardiman.

"Yea, it was." Said Christopher.

"Hey Chris!" Said Sam coming up the nearly empty hallways now. "On lunch duty?" He asked.

"Yea." He said.

"Cool, well wana take a lunch break and hangout with me and get a bite to eat?" He asked.

"I don't know-"

"Go on sport, I'll go relieve Crystal of lav duty as well." Said Hardiman walking down the hallway to retrieve Crystal.

"Great, she knows where I sit anyway." Said Sam. "Come on." He said leading him toward the cafeteria. Christopher followed leaving his post.

"Miss Davidson, you are relieved of your lav duty with Mrs. Mann." Said Mr. Hardiman.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, go on and join Christopher and Samuel for lunch." He said.

"Thanks Mr. Hardiman." She smiled. "See ya soon Mrs. Mann." She waved hurrying to lunch.

Walking in the cafeteria, she spotted Sam's bag on the empty table by the window. She walked over and sat down, waiting for him and Christopher to return.

In the lunch line, Christopher stood beside Sam, "So, what is good here?" He asked.

"Well, the Pizza's pretty good and the Chicken Sandwiches." Said Sam.

"Hum. What dose Crystal normally get?" Asked Christopher.

"Uh, well if she doesn't have a bagged lunch, she gets a Cinnamon Raisin bagel with Cream Cheese and a strawberry milk." Said Sam. "That's all $1.50." He said.

"Alright, $3 should be enough then." He said as they entered.

"Can I help you?" Asked one of the woman.

"Can I have a Chicken Sandwich?" Asked Sam.

"Sure." She grabbed one and wrapped it up. "Here you go." She said handing it to him. "Can I help you?" She asked Christopher who leaned over to get a Strawberry milk and a Chocolate milk.

"Two Cinnamon Raisin bagels please." He said.

"Here you are." She said handing him two wrapped in tin foil with a black x on it.

"Thanks." He said walking over to the register as Sam paid for his sandwich.

The lady tallied it up. "$3." She said.

He handed her the three bills. "Thank you." She said and he walked out following Sam back to the table where Crystal spotted them and waved.

"That didn't take you long." She smiled as Sam sat across from her and Christopher sat beside her, letting her have the end.

"Surprisingly, but since all the seniors are gone, its more open too." He said.

"Now you're making that sound like a bad thing." She pouted.

"I-I didn't mean it that way, you know that." Said Sam in defense.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Said Christopher, "Here." He handed her a bagel and milk.

"Hey, how'd you know?" She asked unwrapping it.

"Sam." Replied Christopher digging into his own.

"Thanks." She smiled. They were enjoying their lunch when a group of jocks joined them at the other end of the table. They ignored them and continued on with there own lunch.

"How's the house coming along?" Asked Sam halfway done his sandwich.

"Uh, I haven't seen it since they poured the cement down, but Crystal has a pretty good idea." Said Christopher.

"They have the frame of it done and the roof, but since the rain, they won't be working on it today." She sighed.

"It sounds like its coming along then," He said looking out at the dark sky, "other than a few set backs." Said Sam.

"Yea, and Christopher has even finished his job." Smiled Crystal.

"Yea well, almost. But pretty much, yea." He said.

"That's awesome, I can't wait to visit you guys this summer." Said Sam. "Bee would be able to get out of the house, so to say." He chuckled.

"Yea. Ironhide will be over with Will, Sarah and Annabelle some time too." Said Crystal.

"I haven't met her in person, but the pictures Will sent, she looks so cute." Said Sam.

"Oh, she so is!" Smiled Crystal blabbing on about her with Sam as Christopher finished his bagel. He finished his milk as she finally finished.

"Hey, how long are you staying till you have to leave?" Asked Sam.

"Oh, uh well… The end of August, then I'll only be home on the weekends." She said sadly.

"Oh, that stinks." Said Sam.

"Yea." She said nibbling on her bagel.

Christopher looked over sadly at Crystal who frowned as she finished half of her bagel. "Christopher, what're you going to do now?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know. I haven't been given a call about any of the applications I put in at a few places near by, but I'll try and figure something out. I'll probably work on the base with Captain Lennox." He said.

"What're you going to do all summer Sam?" Asked Crystal.

"Ah well, you know, try looking for a job and all, and uh, drive around with Bee." Said Sam.

"That sounds very progressive, considering it's also your last summer vacation too." She said.

"Yea, I know." He said.

The bell rang ending lunch. "Well, gotta get back to class." Said Sam standing up.

Crystal and Christopher followed throwing there trash away. "You didn't finish your lunch." Said Christopher.

"I guess I'm not that hungry." She said.

"You barely had enough for breakfast." He said.

"Little fuel is enough for me, stop worrying." She smiled pushing him slightly walking over toward Mr. Hardiman. "Well, I'm back on Lav duty." She said and continued a bit down the other end of the hallway as the next bell rang.

"So, enjoy your lunch?" Asked Mr. Hardiman.

"Yea. You have more selective choices than the school I went to." He said.

"No kiddin." Said Mr. Hardiman.

Down the Hallway on Lav Duty

"Crystal, you're back. You don't mind sitting and doing this for me, would you?" She asked handing her the log entry for the Lav.

"Yea, its fine, simple enough." She smiled.

"Great, I'll be back after my lunch period." She smiled and walked off.

Crystal took her seat at the chair and within moments, students with passes walked up to her and signed in and out. Pretty simple letting them sign in and out, just getting the correct time was hard.

It was fourth lunch now and the teacher still hadn't returned from her lunch break. "Man, what a way to spend the last day in school." She mumbled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. Paolini." Said a gruff voice.

"It's Davidson and you know that, Trent." She said looking up at the Junior.

"Sorry." He said defensively. "My mistake." He said.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked.

"Ah uh, got a pass." He said handing it to her.

"Alright, sign in." She said and he took the pen and signed in taking the pass back after. He came back out and signed out heading back to class soon after. It was when fourth lunch ended, Mr. Hardiman and Christopher walked over and relieved Crystal of her duty when the next teacher arrived and took over.

"Last period, finally." Sighed Crystal sitting in Mr. Hardiman's chair. Christopher sat beside her in the wooden one.

"Long day for you?" He asked.

"You could say that." She said when Mr. Hardiman walked in while the students were still rushing around to get to their next class.

"We'll be having a sniper drill today, just so you two know." Said Mr. Hardiman.

"Doctor Yellow?" Asked Crystal.

"No, the other one." He said when the bell rang and two boys came sliding in. "Moptop and Lozy!"

"Sorry Mr. Hardiman." They replied.

"Don't let it happen again, and stop smilin Smily." He said pointing at another.

"Right, sorry." He said with a smaller smirk.

As Mr. Hardiman started his lesson slowly, the announcement went off. Crystal helped shut all the windows and then soon followed the others out the door and down the hallway, with Christopher beside her.

Going down the stairs to the first floor, they walked a short distance to the door and started to walk out toward the football field. "So, who's Doctor Yellow?" Asked Christopher.

Crystal laughed, "It's a code name we use, for when we have a person roaming the building with a gun. Our doors are locked, our windows are shut, and we continue quietly with class till we here, 'Doctor Yellow, has left the building." She explained.

"And so you believe this sniper drill will save you?" He asked as students stood in lines at opposite ends of the field.

"Well, I've had a few spectacles, but what else can you do?" She asked.

"Alright you, get in the line!" Hollered Mr. Hardiman to his students and Crystal and Christopher stood beside him.

A few Juniors who knew Crystal waved from a distance and called out to her. She smiled and waved back to them. "Girls from the hockey team." She explained.

Christopher nodded and looked away from the sun as Crystal stood in his shadow hiding from it. Students all around them complained wanting to sit down, but unable to do so. Crystal leaned on Christopher slightly, taking her hand in his, "So tired." She whispered.

"You should have eaten more." He responded back.

"Sorry." She said and stood up still holding onto his hand. After about another 20 minuets, teachers got the signal ending the sniper drill and they headed in side.

"Oh, you don't look so good kiddo." Said Mr. Hardiman leaning over slightly as they made there way across the soccer field and onto the baseball field.

"Just tired." She said walking at a slow pace.

"You've done your time, you can go." He said tapping her head.

"Thank you Mr. Hardiman." She smiled up at him.

"Don't mention it, and I mean it." He said sternly turning to the younger students. "Come now, inside. Get back to class!" He ordered.

"So, we can go?" Asked Christopher.

"Yes, we can go." Smiled Crystal leading him back through the school and out of the lobby to the front parking lot.

End Chapter Three

* * *

Crys: And that's all that we have for today.

Joci: Yea, don't wana give it all to you at once now.

Kuro: We can't do that anyway it'd be to much to read in one sitting, you can't even do it.

Joci: I know, stop reminding me.

Crys: Okay well, we hope to here for you all again soon.

Kuro: Till next time. And remember to review.

Joci: Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

Crys: You don't think people have forgotten about us, do you?

Kuro: No, they're just waiting for the story to get more exciting.

Joci: Yea, I suppose, but we can't keep those who are anticipating it any longer.

Crys: You're right. We are sorry for the wait, but we're only imaginative people.

Kuro: 'Cept our creator of course.

Joci: You can't blame this all on me you two.

Crys & Kuro: We know.

Joci: *Sighs* Well, lets get the show on the road. Hit it!

Crys: Okay! For our viewers, we'd like to remind you all that Joci is not the owner of Transformers, rather she is the owner of Crystal and Christopher, and other minor characters in this story whom are not related to Transformers.

Kuro: Please refrain from using vulgar language when making replies, but we'd love to hear from you.

Joci: So, without further ado, chapter 4 of A New Life…

* * *

_Previously in A New Life…_

"_Oh, you don't look so good kiddo." Said Mr. Hardiman leaning over slightly as they made there way across the soccer field and onto the baseball field._

"_Just tired." She said walking at a slow pace._

"_You've done your time, you can go." He said tapping her head._

"_Thank you Mr. Hardiman." She smiled up at him._

"_Don't mention it, and I mean it." He said sternly turning to the younger students. "Come now, inside. Get back to class!" He ordered._

"_So, we can go?" Asked Christopher._

"_Yes, we can go." Smiled Crystal leading him back through the school and out of the lobby to the front parking lot._

* * *

Chapter Four

Walking over to the solstice, Bee honked his horn in the next row over. "Hey Bee." Crystal waved and he flashed his lights as Christopher walked around to the driver's side and unlocked it. Crystal got into the passenger seat and Christopher started the engine up. Backing out of the space they made there way out of the parking lot, and instead of taking a left, Christopher took a right. "Where are we going?" Asked Crystal.

"No where in particular." He stated as busses drove by.

Driving along the street, he merged onto the highway and took off at a fast rate. "You're going to get caught one of these days." Said Crystal.

"Sorry." He said and took his foot off the ignition a bit, slowing it down to a steady 65 instead of 85.

After a while, Christopher finally got onto an exit ramp and drove along a barren street. "Where are we?" Asked Crystal as they passed small houses.

"You'll see." He said taking a turn and continuing straight down the street toward his destination.

"The beach?" Asked Crystal.

"Might as well relax. Your senior buddies are probably down there partying." He said pulling into the local beach parking lot.

"How'd you know about this place?" She asked as they got out of the car.

"Mr. Hardiman told me." He said walking toward the trunk. Opening it, he pulled out a large blanket before closing it again. "After you." He said motioning to the boardwalk.

"Why thank you." She smiled and stepped onto it first and Christopher followed behind her.

Taking her sandals off, she walked down the sand dune and waited for Christopher as he made his way down. Once he did, they walked along the beach and found a comfortable place to lay the blanket down and lay on it. "This is nice." Smiled Crystal beside Christopher.

"Hum." He hummed in agreement.

"Thanks, for taking me." She said softly.

"Any time Crys, any time." He said with his hands behind his head and his elbows out.

Crystal smiled down at him and scooted closer to him before laying down beside him with her head on his right shoulder close to his head, and her body turned toward his. She hummed softly and smiled with her eyes closed. "I'm still nervous." She spoke softly.

"About what now?" Christopher asked.

"Everything." She said and turned her head and looked out into the ocean. "We'll be managing our own lives, no parents around to tell us what to do and all, and I'm not sure I can handle everything while I got school too."

Christopher rubbed his hand up and down her back, "I'm here to help too you know, you're not going to be doing everything."

Crystal laughed softly, "Yes, I suppose I do have you too to help me." She smiled and rested one arm around his waist. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too sis." He smiled before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Aw, such a lovely couple, aren't they dear." Smiled an old woman that walked along the shore with her husband.

"Yes dear, they sure are a lovely couple." He smiled.

"Kind of reminds me of ourselves when we were young, don't you agree dear?" She asked.

He chuckled, "Yes, I suppose they do." He smiled as they continued to walk along the sandy shore, their conversation kept to themselves.

They lay on the beach together for hours till Christopher's cell went off in his pocket. Crystal had her head rested against his should in the scruff of his neck, so she sat up first and Christopher sat up right after her and took out his cell phone. "Hello?" He asked.

'Christopher, is Crystal with you? This is Sarah.'

"Oh, yes. Here she is." He said and held out the phone to her; "It's for you."

Crystal took the cell out of his hand and held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

'Crystal, this is Sarah.'

"Oh, hello Mrs. Lennox, how are you?"

'I'm doing great, but you can call me Sarah dear. It sounds like I'm old when I hear that.'

"Oh, sorry." Said Crystal. "So, how can I help you?"

'Will has a dinner meeting tonight and I'm going with him. Ironhide is escorting us so we don't have a sitter now. Could you watch Annabelle for us?' She asked.

"I'd love to Mrs. Le-, I mean Sarah." Crystal corrected.

'You sure it's not a bother? It's far away, so you're welcome to spend the night as well. We have a guestroom upstairs on the other side of the house.'

"It's no bother at all, really. I'll probably have Christopher stay with me, just incase." She smiled looking over at him when he rose an eyebrow.

'Wonderful, I'll get everything ready for you when you arrive, could you be here for 5?'

"5? Yea, I'll call my mom and tell her we're heading to your home now." She said and stood, motioning for Christopher to follow after back to the car. He grabbed the blanket and shook the sand off before rolling it up and putting it in the trunk.

'Thank you Crystal, you're a life saver.'

"I try to be." She smiled. "We'll be over soon."

'Thank you again, see you soon.' She said and hung up.

Crystal shut the cell and handed it to Christopher as he started up the car. "So, we're babysitting Annabelle?"

"Yes, she wants us there for 5, it's already 4:30." She said looking at the clock as he backed out of the parking space.

"Then I better step on it, shouldn't I." He said driving down the street, and exiting onto the ramp before taking off down the highway.

*27 minuets later*

Christopher pulled into the driveway and parked beside Ironhide, leaving a trail of dirt behind him. "Not bad timing I'd say." Said Christopher as both he and Crystal stepped out of the Pontiac.

"Heh, yea, seeing as we nearly got pulled over too." Said Crystal sarcastically.

"Christopher, Crystal, it's nice to see you again." Said Ironhide from the driveway.

"And it's good to see you as well Ironhide." Smiled Crystal.

The front door opened and Will walked out dressed in a suit and tie, "Ah, I can't begin to tell you how much this mean to the both of us." Smiled Will shaking Christopher's hand and hugging Crystal.

"It's not a problem at all." Smiled Crystal. "I'll head inside and get instructions from Sarah." Said Crystal and she waved bye to Ironhide as she walked inside.

"Sarah will probably tell you this, but we left you two money to order take out, just no fish please. Annabelle gets fussy by the smell." Said Will.

"Sure, but why does fish bother her?" Asked Christopher.

"Finding Nemo."

"Oh. She's a very smart toddler." Said Christopher.

"Yes, and I just hope she won't be a handful tonight. Sarah is in the middle of feeding her, but I'm sure she'll be fine, just have her tucked in by 7 and she'll be out like a light after a bottle of warm milk." Said Will.

"Are you sure you should be telling me this? Seems like you should be telling it to Crystal." He smiled.

"I've woken up plenty of times in the night to take care of my baby girl, and I don't want her to be cranky when I get home is all." He said when the front door opened and Sarah walked out in a dress, a shall covering her shoulders. Crystal joined her at the door with Annabelle in her arms. Sarah gave Annabelle one last kiss before walking down the steps, and Will went to escort her to the truck which opened its door for the both of them.

"Thank you so much again you two. We will be home late, so feel free to use the guest room." Said Sarah.

"All right. Have fun you two, and you as well Ironhide." Said Christopher as he waved them off.

"If anything happens, my numbers on the fridge." Said Will.

"All right, we have everything under control." He smiled.

"And if you can not reach Will, call me." Said Ironhide.

"Okay, we will bud." He smiled. "Now go before you make the two of them late." Said Christopher.

"All right, lets go then." Said Ironhide as his engine roared and he backed out of the driveway before taking off down the road. Christopher jogged up to the front door and waved to Annabelle before Crystal turned and walked into the kitchen. Christopher followed closing and locking the front door behind him.

"Just a little more Annabelle, then you'll be finished for the night." Said Crystal. Christopher walked in to see Crystal trying to feed Annabelle the rest of her dinner.

He took the jar of baby food that read 'pears'. "I remember this stuff, it was so good." He smiled handing the jar back to Crystal.

"Yea, and I think, she's just about finished." Smiled Crystal putting down the spoon and wiped Annabelle's mouth clean of extra mashed pears. "Oh you are such a cutie, yes you are, yes you are." Smiled Crystal as she lifted Annabelle out of the high chair and brought her close to her face rubbing her nose with Annabelle. Annabelle giggled and burped in Crystal's face and Christopher laughed as a bit of the food splattered over Crystal's face.

"She just burped all over you." He said grabbing a towel and handing it to Crystal as he took Annabelle from her hands. She wiped her face and cleaned up the mess as Christopher cradled Annabelle in his arms.

"Its all right, I'm over it." She smiled standing up. She tossed the towel into the sink and took Annabelle back from Christopher and walked her into the living room where she sat down on the couch and pulled out a stuffed animal she sat on. Christopher joined them on the couch and turned on the television, lowering the volume quite a bit to hear just Crystal and Annabelle talking baby talk, and playing.

Annabelle soon fell asleep from all the excitement and fun she had with Crystal, so Crystal went up stairs to tuck her into bed as Christopher looked through the phone book and found a local Chinese restaurant. He ordered boneless spare ribs, chicken lo-mein, a carton of white rice, and sweet and sour chicken, Crystals favorites from what he gathered when his new parents ordered takeout from a local Chinese restaurant.

"Yes, that will be delivery… All right, thank you." He said and hung the phone up.

"What did you order?" Asked Crystal softly as she walked down stairs.

"Chinese." He said putting the phone book away.

"I hope not a lot." Said Crystal. "It's kind of the Lennox's to pay dinner for us, but I don't really want to use all of their money." She said walking into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I only ordered enough to feed ourselves." He said.

"That's good, so what did you get?" She asked.

"The usual, from what I can understand." He said.

She looked at him confused. "You remembered what mom ordered last week?" She asked.

"Yup." He said, "And I ordered some boneless spare ribs." He said.

"Wow, that sounds good." She smiled turning for the living room. "Come on, Sarah showed me her DVD collection and I have the perfect movie to watch." She smiled.

Christopher followed and took his seat on the couch as Crystal set it up. "So what movie is it?" He asked.

"One I watched this year in English that I absolutely loved. It's called 'A Knight's Tale'. It has Heath Ledger in it." She smiled grabbing the remote and letting it do the rest as she plopped down on the couch beside Christopher and he adjusted himself as she leaned against him.

Christopher enjoyed the movie, and was glad Sarah had it. It was serious, funny, romantic with action, drama and love. He could tell why Crystal loved the movie, and he couldn't help but like it as well. They were in the middle of his jousting matches when the doorbell rang and Crystal jumped in surprise slightly. "Oh, it's just the delivery boy. He sure took his sweet time." She said.

Christopher chuckled and sat up from the couch after rubbing his hand through her hair, "Just be happy he didn't show up after the movie." He said. He grabbed the money from the counter in the kitchen and jogged to the door, "I'm coming, I'm coming." He opened the door to see the delivery boy with the food, but also a man behind him with a gun pointing at Christopher as the man held a knife to the delivery boys neck.

"Don't move or I'll kill the boy." He said cocking his gun. He stepped forward with the boy and Christopher backed up slowly. Once they were inside, the man shut the door behind him with his foot. "Keep going, get in the kitchen." He said and Christopher walked into the kitchen slowly, glancing in the living room to see Crystal looking at him when he signaled her to run. "Go, move it!" Yelled the man and Christopher stepped into the kitchen as Crystal bolted, leaving the movie on. She hid in the hallway under the stairs. Her heart raced in fear for Annabelle, her brother, and herself. She quickly sent a text message to Optimus Prime and Ironhide to contact the police and get Ratchet, just incase.

"Stand by the sink, and you, at the table." He said pushing the boy to the table and Christopher stood by the sink. "No one move, and don't you dare call the police." He said grabbing a beer out of the fridge. He downed it and belched loudly. At that time, Crystal tipped toed by, trying to get up the stairs. Christopher kept his eyes on her, and when the man crushed the bottle, he noticed where he was looking and turned around to see her. "Hey!" He yelled and fired at her.

End Chapter Four

* * *

Crys: OMG! He fired at Crystal!

Joci: Sorry, I'd extend it more, but I got to get ready for work in the next hour.

Kuro: No sweat, I think we got some people's attention by the sound of their reaction.

Crys: Get the next chapter posted soon!

Joci: Okay, okay, *laugh's at Crys antics* I will, I promise. I need to post Revenge of the Fallen before the third movie comes out this summer, remember?

Crys: You've worked on that one too?

Joci: Sure have. But I'm not saying anything till this story is completely posted.

Crys: Waa!

Kuro: As a reminder, we'd like to inform you readers that Joci does not own Transformers, rather Crystal and Christopher, along with other minor characters added into the plot.

Crys: We hope to hear from you soon.

Joci: Once more, till next time everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Crys: Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, can we start now? I need to know what happens.

Joci: Okay, okay, just let me go through the routine with Kuro then.

Kuro: Might as well, she hasn't stopped pulling my hair since you let it off at that scene.

Joci: I know, and I'm sorry for that.

Kuro: *coughs* We'd like to inform you that Joci does not own rights to Transformers, rather she owns rights of Crystal and Christopher, and other minor characters incorporated into this story.

Kuro: This chapter includes some indiscreet language and scenes, for those of you who do not like it, please do not read this chapter at the point marked in bold till the end point marked in bold font.

Joci: So without further ado, here is the next chapter of A New Life…

* * *

_Previously in A New Life…_

"_Don't move or I'll kill the boy." He said cocking his gun. He stepped forward with the boy and Christopher backed up slowly. Once they were inside, the man shut the door behind him with his foot. "Keep going, get in the kitchen." He said and Christopher walked into the kitchen slowly, glancing in the living room to see Crystal looking at him when he signaled her to run. "Go, move it!" Yelled the man and Christopher stepped into the kitchen as Crystal bolted, leaving the movie on. She hid in the hallway under the stairs. Her heart raced in fear for Annabelle, her brother, and herself. She quickly sent a text message to Optimus Prime and Ironhide to contact the police and get Ratchet, just incase._

"_Stand by the sink, and you, at the table." He said pushing the boy to the table and Christopher stood by the sink. "No one move, and don't you dare call the police." He said grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He downed it and belched loudly. At that time, Crystal tipped toed by, trying to get up the stairs. Christopher kept his eyes on her, and when the man crushed the bottle, he noticed where he was looking and turned around to see her. "Hey!" He yelled and fired at her._

* * *

Chapter Five

Crystal screamed and jumped up the stairs as the bullet nicked her leg. She hobbled to Annabelle's room shutting the door behind her. Christopher took his chance and pounced on the guy from behind as he tried to go up the stairs after her. He brought him to the ground in a swift movement. Kicking his legs out from beneath him, he grabbed hold of his arm that held the gun and pulled it around to his back and pulled sharply popping it out of the socket.

The man yelled in agony and the boy kicked the gun away from the man as Christopher straddled him to the ground. "Find rope or string, quickly." Christopher told the boy, and he was glad that the door to the garage had a spool of rope hanging on a hook. The boy held the mans hands as Christopher tied them up. "Nice job buddy." He said and the boy smiled back.

"Could I go home now? My boss has been calling me to get back for more deliveries." He said showing Christopher the 12 missed calls.

"I'm afraid the police are going to have to ask you a few questions before you can leave. Sit and have a drink, and keep and eye on him. Don't touch the weapon, use this if he seems like he's going to do anything." Said Christopher handing him a baseball bat that rested in the corner.

Christopher hurried up the stairs and heard the cries of Annabelle and Crystal in Annabelle's bedroom. He knocked softly for he knew she locked it. "Crystal, it's me, it's safe now." He said.

The crying got louder as a figure moved to the door and it unlocked. Crystal opened it holding a crying Annabelle. "Chris." She spoke softly looking up at him.

"It's okay now, the guys tied up and I've dislocated his shoulder." He said. He rubbed Annabelle's head softly as Crystal wiped her tears away, rocking her gently in her arms, giving her kisses and whispering soft words when Crystal's stomach rumbled.

Christopher smiled, "I'll bring you up the food." He said looking down at her when he noticed the small tear and stain forming on her leg. "Crystal, you're bleeding." He said and she nodded holding onto Annabelle tighter.

"The bullet nicked my leg." She said as she hobbled to the rocking chair. She sat down and cried with Annabelle a bit, not noticing Christophers leave. He turned heading for the stairs. Down stairs the boy was still holding the bat and the man was grumbling in pain due to the shoulder. "Sorry about the shoulder bub, but a medic will be coming along to pop that back in, then you'll be off to prison." He said as he paid the boy for the food and gave him an extra tip. "Would you like anything to eat?" Asked Christopher grabbing plates and silverware.

"Y-yes, but how can you be so calm and relaxed, I'm sweating." Said the boy.

"Years at war does that to you. It doesn't faze me much anymore. I'm used to spies lurking in our sites, capturing them and going on like nothing's happened." He said motioning to the man. "He's just like the rest of them." He gave the boy some of the food before he carried the rest up stairs and joined Crystal and Annabelle upstairs to eat.

A few moments later, sirens were heard in the distance and Christopher went down stairs to greet cops. The cops lifted the man outside and to the ambulance that just arrived. The back doors opened and they lifted him inside to a man who quickly scanned him before taking the help of an officer to hold the man down. He rubbed the bone in the socket before twisting it quickly and pushing it into place.

The man screamed and was carried away out of breath due to the pain. The officers then asked questions, and by that time Crystal came down stairs with Annabelle who was now whimpering. The medic walked in and greeted Christopher before walking over to Crystal and Annabelle, "Crystal, is everything all right? I smell blood." He said.

"The man shot at me as I ran upstairs to protect Annabelle." She said as he led her into the bathroom.

"He got you in your upper thigh." Ratchet scanned it quickly. "It's not a deep wound, but it will need stitches." He said. "While I 'run out' to get my med kit, I'll need you to remove your pants so I can clean the wound properly with out damaging your clothing more." He said and walked out.

As he stepped out of the building, the police officer left with the man, and they allowed the delivery boy to leave once they finished asking him questions and getting his name and number. Optimus Prime pulled into the drive way as one cop remained finishing his talk with Christopher in the kitchen. Optimus stepped out of his truck and walked into the house greeting Christopher and the officer. "Are you and the girls all right?" Asked Optimus.

"We're fine, but Crystal was nicked buy one of his bullets." Said Christopher. "Ratchet's taking care of her."

"Ironhide will be returning with Sarah and Will shortly." He said looking behind him to see Ratchet walk by with his med kit. Optimus turned and followed Ratchet. He was about to look in the bathroom when Ratchet stepped out holding Annabelle. "Could you take her to Christopher. I need to stitch Crystal up without having to worry about the baby." He said handing Annabelle to Optimus.

"Sure." He took Annabelle and Ratchet returned to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Optimus returned to the kitchen to see the officer leaving and Ironhide pulling into the driveway. Sarah jumped out of the car and ran inside taking Annabelle from Optimus as he held Annabelle out to her.

Will then hurried in and looked to Annabelle quickly before turning to Christopher and Optimus. "What happened?" Asked Will as Ironhides hologram entered the house behind him.

"After Crystal put Annabelle to bed, we ordered Chinese. We sat down to watch a movie as we waited. It was later then usual when he arrived and I answered the door. The man held the delivery boy as a hostage. He had a knife to his neck and a gun pointed at me. He took us to the kitchen after stalling him a bit so Crystal could hide. It was in the kitchen after he had a drink that he noticed I was watching Crystal, and he turned and took a shot at her. At that point I jumped him as I heard her running up the stairs. The boy got me some rope as I dislocated his shoulder, and we tied him up. I knew Crystal called cause my cell vibrated in my pocket signaling that I received a text message. I had the boy look after the man as I checked on Crystal and Annabelle. Crystal was lucky the man had poor aim, even though he did knick her leg. I was luck I didn't take that bat to his head after I found out. I paid the boy for the food and we waited till the cops and Ratchet arrived."

"Is Annabelle-" started Sarah.

"Annabelle is all right, Sarah. My scan just confirmed it." Said Ratchet walking out of the bathroom with Crystal following behind him with a small limp.

"Oh my baby." She smiled hugging Annabelle close to her as Will rubbed his hand along her shoulder.

"Crystal, I'll be by your house in a week to remove the stitches, don't do anything rash till then, and try to stay off the leg. I've left wrappings to wrap it as many times as you need to if it gets wet." Said Ratchet. "Now I must be getting back to the hospital before they realize I've been gone." Said Ratchet waving to everyone before he stepped out of the house with his med kit in hand and back to his vehicle form.

"I best be off too. You did a very brave thing tonight, the both of you." Said Optimus to Christopher and Crystal. He nodded to the others and vanished with the roar of his engine outside, and he drove off after ratchet.

"Thank you two so much for protecting my baby." Smiled Sarah rocking the child in her arms.

"Any time Sarah." Smiled Crystal. Her eyes hazed a bit and she felt her body start to fall over when a strong arm caught her.

Christopher cradled Crystal in his arms, she had passed out. "Take her upstairs to the guest bedroom. Will, get a pot of warm water and a towel and bring it to Christopher. I'll be in once I get Annabelle to bed." Said Sarah quickly as Christopher lifted Crystal off the ground and adjusted her in his arms before following Sarah upstairs.

He followed and with the help of Sarah, got the guest bedroom door open and laid her down on the bed. He had the sheets over her when Will walked in with a pot of warm water and a towel in hand. Ironhide rested against the doorframe watching. "How is she?" Asked Will.

"Seems like she just passed out from the adrenaline." Said Christopher.

"Kind of like your first shot of adrenaline, huh." Smirked Will as Christopher punched him in the arm.

"What do you mean adrenaline?" Asked Ironhide.

As Christopher dunked the rag in the water and wrung it out, Will answered for him. "Adrenaline is the feeling you experience when your heart is pounding at a high excelled rate, and when you calm down too fast, you get the feeling like your dizzy or light headed."

Christopher rested the rag on Crystal's forehead as Sarah walked in, "Okay boys, give them their space, it's late enough as it is." Said Sarah pushing Will out of the room and Ironhide disappeared. "I've brought this for Crystal. It's one of my night gowns." Christopher took it with a nodded and Sarah left, shutting the door behind her with a soft goodnight to Christopher. He waved as she shut the door.

**Start of indiscreet language and scene…**

Christopher leaned down to Crystal and whispered in her ear. "I don't know if you can hear me Crystal, but I'm sorry to do this if you feel uncomfortable, but I have to do this." Christopher took his time changing her out of her cloths, leaving her exposed in her bra and underwear for a moment before he slipped the nightgown on.

Christopher sat in a chair by the bed and watched Crystal sleep, changing her warm rag every now and then. It was around 2am when he felt himself falling forward. He had dozed off a little past midnight, and he opened his eyes to see Crystal pulling him onto the bed. "Are you-"

"Just get in bed." Said Crystal moving back and Christopher slid under the sheets with her. She scooted closer to him and he put an arm around her bringing her closer to him. "You saved me." She whispered in his ear before she dozed off again.

Her words couldn't have been truer. Reliving that moment in his mind, Christopher was furious when the man lifted his gun to her; he acted on instinct rather then a normal man. He took his military training to the fullest. He would probably have killed him if the boy wasn't there or if Crystal had been in more danger. He turned to Crystal and took her in his arms, holding her frail body to his well-built one. He ran his fingers through her hair a bit, playing with the small knots forming. He smelt the shampoo scent she used, surprised it stayed that long in her hair. 'Better stock up on this stuff in the new house.' He thought to himself.

In her sleep, she rubbed her head under the crook of his neck and rested comfortably the rest of the night. Christopher's hand slowly drifted down her curvy body. He had been in the army the past few years and had never come this close to a beautiful woman, let alone his developed sister. He trailed her thigh slowly when he felt the cloth wrapped around her leg. A shudder and a gasp for breath came from Crystal's frail body and she shivered closer to Christopher. "No, please no…" She breathed softly, "Christopher please- stop him from hurting me…"

"I have Crystal, and I will protect you till the moment I've breathed my last breath." He said to her. She was dreaming like he heard her back at the house, but tonight it was much clearer.

"Thank you… You're the only one, who I'll let love me…" She slowly moved her head from the crook of his neck and kissed his jaw line, just under his neck. Christopher knew where this action might lead to, but he couldn't help but participate in it. He loved his sister, more then anything else in the world.

He turned his head down to her and he found her lips with his own. It was soft at first till it became passionate. Her arms wound around his neck playing around with his hair as his arms went back around her waist. He rolled on top of her and kicked his shoes off, hearing them land on the floor with soft thuds after being kicked out from under the sheets. "How long have you been awake." He asked as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Since the moment you striped me." She whispered back with a moan as he suckled her neck and bit it softly repeatedly leaving a hickey. "Christopher." She moaned his name in pleasure. She trailed her hands down his back, finding the end of the shirt, pulling it up over his back. He stopped kissing her to get the shirt off his back and he tossed it to the floor before ravishing her with kisses along her chest.

Sarah's nightgown was a soft silky material and even though it went perfect with her body, now was not the time to wear it. He grasped the fabric and started to pull it up her body when she sat up and helped him toss it off her. She then unclipped her bra and tossed it over Christopher before falling back to the sheets to let his soft lips travel across her tender breasts.

Christopher couldn't get enough of her beauty, it was as if they were made for one another. He suckled a breast and bit it softly. Crystal gasped and arched slightly, her pelvis now only covered by a thin fabric of cotton, rubbing against his own member in his pants. Christopher was on the edge of losing it, he moved onto the other breast and got the same reaction as her hands lingered all over his chest, feeling every bisect and tight abs of his stomach.

She found his pants button and unbuttoned him, she couldn't reach further so she brought her legs up, close to his shoulder, and pushed them off with her feet, rubbing her toes along his strong legs. Christopher sat up from her panting body to pull the pants off, and he dropped his boxers with them. Crystal couldn't help but blush at his bulging member, it was much larger then she thought when she saw him the other morning after having gotten out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

He crawled back on top of her and kissed her smooth stomach as his fingers played with the cotton underwear that covered what he really wanted. He glanced up at Crystal and she gave him a smile as she sat up and lifted herself off the sheets so he could pull the underwear down her leg. His hand trailed her smooth, slender legs till he reached the foot and tossed the underwear across the room as he took her legs and kissed and suckled the thighs.

Crystal moaned in pleasure nearly cumming as his sensitive touches were causing her nerves to over react. He rested her hips on the sheets as he helped her legs over his shoulders. It was when his tong slipped between her folds that she gasped loudly moaning in pleasure. His warm tong sent her in a panting frenzy, arching when he poked a sensitive spot. God was he getting her to climax? "Christopher, I-I feel, ahh…" She arched into his mouth but his strong arms held her down as her body went into a frenzy of spasms cumming into his mouth.

Instead of pulling back like she though he would, he was sucking the liquid into his mouth. That sent off another nerve of pleasure up her body. She grasped the sheets as she spewed a little bit more of her cum when he finally pulled back wiping his mouth of her sweet insides. He crawled on top of her as she panted and he came to her face. "God you're a beauty, Crystal." He said kissing her lips fully.

She moaned into his mouth and pushed him over so that she now straddled him. His member was pulsing, throbbing to get between her thighs. She couldn't help but smile. She drew back from his mouth and started to travel his body with kisses and touches as he had just done to her moments ago.

She reached his lower stomach as her hands found his throbbing member. He sat up quickly but quickly threw himself to the sheets when her tongue played with his throbbing head. "Crystal, ugh." He grunted as she kissed it with her warm lips. She kissed along the side of it, rubbing her fingers where his legs and stomach met. She then took the throbbing member into her mouth and he nearly bucked it down her throat. She squeezed her nails into his legs to help restrain him as she started to slowly move her lips up and down the member in a stroking motion.

Christopher felt himself losing it, but he wouldn't alloy it to happen in her mouth. With all his strength, he sat up and pulled Crystal up into a deep, passionate kiss as he cradled her in his arms as he turned back over to straddle her. He pulled back panting staring into her eyes. She was panting heavily, and sweat drenched her body. He could feel it forming above his eyebrow himself. "Crystal." He panted. His member throbbed painfully and he gasped, taking in a sharp breath.

She saw the pain in his eyes and smiled. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "Take me." She whispered.

He lost all senses at that moment. He kissed her as he leaned over her. One hand patted the nightstand down till he found the draw. He pulled it open, breaking his kiss from her and searched it, finding only a bottle of lubricant. "Damn it." He muttered loudly.

"What's wrong?" Asked Crystal.

"There's no condoms." He said dropping the bottle of lubricant onto the nightstand. He continued to search the draw when Crystal took the bottle and opened it. She pressed a little bit of lubricant into her hand and smothered it slowly feeling the cold substance.

Christopher gasped closing the draw quickly, "C-Crystal." Her hands played with his member, covering it in the lubricant. "W-We can't, not without-"

"Does it look like I care, Christopher?" She asked looking into his eyes. "We're probably committing the worst sin of having sex, but also having sex with a sibling. We're committing incest, and I don't care if we're damned for it." She said as tears started to form in her eyes. "We lived different lives because of our Aunt and Uncle, but we also probably wouldn't be here, in love with one another, if it wasn't for them." She said lowering her hands from his member.

Christopher caressed her cheek softly giving her a gentle kiss. "This may hurt." He said. She looked at him confused when she felt it. He gently leaned her back as he slipped his second lubricated finger into her. She panted wildly as he pushed her opening to open larger. "Relax Crystal, this will be much easier if you relax." He whispered into her ear. She nodded with a pant and took steady breaths, letting his fingers expand her opening.

When she thought it was wide enough, he stuck a third finger into her and she cried out, muffling it as she bit her lip. "Shh, shh." Christopher crooned to her. She stifled her cries and allowed tears to fall. Christopher finally managed to get her opening wide enough and he lifted her hips with a strong hand. "Okay Crystal, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She panted as he removed the fingers and guided his member into her entrance.

Crystal nearly screamed out if Christopher hadn't kissed her to conceal her scream. She cried, she couldn't believe she was crying. She wanted this; she's wanted it for so long. She wanted her brother to love her so much, she wanted it to hurt, but she never thought it would hurt this much. She looked up into his eyes when he lowered her back to the sheets. She gasped softly.

Christopher cried too. He loved his sister. In his dreams, he dreamt of taking her like this over and over again. He woke up on mornings where he was bulging so big, he thought it would stay swollen like that. He took cold showers to relieve himself of it, but it never satisfied him. Now here he was, loving his sister to the fullest content. "Crystal." He whispered.

"Christopher." She whispered back.

"I-I've always dreamt, of being here like this, with you. It hurt to know, you were just a few rooms down from me, and I couldn't have you." He said as he slid out slowly before pushing himself back in quickly. She gasped and he felt her shiver as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What would I say?" She asked as she felt his member pulling out again.

"My name, say my name." He said as he pushed in quickly, harder this time.

"Christopher." She gasped. She snaked her legs around his back as he pulled out and pushed back in. "Christopher!" She shouted.

The animal inside Christopher slowly awaked. He felt possessive. She was his, and only his, no one could take her from him, no one! He pumped into her quicker, harder, longer thrusts each time, and each time she screamed his name to him. He could feel the lubricant starting to rub off, and all he could feel were her smooth insides as his rough member caused friction between her walls.

Crystal felt her lower insides burning, and constricting against his member each time he'd thrust inside of her. "Christopher, Christopher, Christopher." Her cries became frantic with each thrust. She dug her nails into his back, scratching his shoulders and upper arms each time. She arched in motion with him as he pushed into her each time. It was when she felt his member hit that point when her pleasures exploded. "Christopher! Christopher!" Her body was shaking, she felt her climax coming, and she did with a shudder. Her walls were throbbing madly, constricting Christophers own throbbing member at times.

He panted heavily above her. His member begged for release, and it was about to come, he could feel it. He thrusted harder and faster into her, slamming into her pelvis each time, when an immense heat wave struck him hard and fast. He nearly shriveled on top of Crystal suddenly feeling weak, but he fell over to his side panting. Crystal breathed in a breath of pleasure as she turned into Christophers chest.

**End of indiscreet language and scenes…**

He stayed within her for a few moments to catch his breath. He then reached over behind him and grabbed the rag. He pulled out and wiped his member clean and helped Crystal wipe her own opening before tossing the rag back on the floor. He breathed slowly taking Crystal in his arms and she scooted closer to him. "We did it." He said softly.

"Yup." She said.

"We committed one of the biggest sin's a brother and sister, let alone twins, could do." He panted taking her into his arms.

"Yup." She whispered kissing his neck.

"And I may have gotten you pregnant." He said drawing her closer to him.

It was that moment that what Christopher said could possibly be true. It scared her a bit. She hugged him rubbing her head into his chest. "I'll take a test in the next few weeks." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"They say that pregnancy tests will read false if it hasn't been two weeks since it conceived. If… If we conceived tonight, then the results won't show till next month." She said.

Christopher ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "We'll talk more another time, its nearly morning and we've gotten no sleep. If Sarah or Will comes in early tomorrow morning to check on us, they'll see what we've done." He said before sitting up. He turned on the lamp and stepped out of the bed.

Crystal sat up after him holding a sheet to her chest. He slipped on his boxers and left the pants by the chair along with his shirt. He gathered her underwear and bra she threw as she leaned over the bed and took the nightgown. She slipped on her underwear and bra before putting the nightgown on over her head. She slipped back under the sheets and Christopher soon joined in after her. The sheets were slightly damp to their previous activities. "But how do we explain this now?" Asked Crystal.

"I fell asleep with the pot of water and I fell over in my sleep, spilling water all over you and the bed." He said with a smirk.

"You're a smart boy." She smiled kissing his lips softly before he turned and shut of the lamp. The digital alarm clock read 3:25am. 'Damn, we were at it for a while, I hope they didn't hear us.' Thought Crystal as Christopher took her into his arms. They soon both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

End Chapter Five

Joci: Long enough for you?

Crys: Oh, not long enough.

Joci: Hey, I couldn't give it all to you! I didn't want to put in a short chapter either, so I had to extend this one since I couldn't choose a spot to stop at.

Kuro: It was a tough but probably smart decision.

Crys: I'm so happy it's done and out of the way though.

Joci: So am I. Kuro, do you mind?

Kuro: Not at all. We please ask of you to simply leave a review, we'd love to hear from you. Oh, and as a reminder, Joci does not hold the rights to Transformers, rather Joci owns Crystal and Christopher, as well as other minor characters included in this story.

Crys: We hope to hear from you!

Joci: Till next time, hope to look forward to seeing you all next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Crys: Hi everyone! Welcome back!

Kuro: Sorry we can't do a proper introduction, but if you can't tell, we're kind of being rushed by none other than Joci.

Joci: Oh hush, I don't see the two of you going to classes, taking note, and studying for tests and quizzes.

Crys: You had a quiz last class, what's there to worry about?

Kuro: It's obvious, she want's to see a certain someone. ***Wacked Upside the Head*** Ow!

Joci: Be quiet! ***Flushes***

Crys: Oh, that's so cute! Tell me more!

Joci: No! I don't know if it will even work out between the two of us. Kuro, lets move along.

Kuro: ***Grumbles while rubbing the back of his head* **Sure thing. Joci would like you all to know that she does not own Transformers, that they are instead owned by Michael Bay and Hasbro.

Crys: Joci does however own her OC's Crystal and Christopher Davidson, along with other OC's that are mentioned in other chapters, like Crystal's adoptive parents Rosalie and Gregory.

Joci: So, with that said and done, here is the new installment of, _A New Life…_

* * *

_Previously in A New Life…_

_Christopher ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "We'll talk more another time, its nearly morning and we've gotten no sleep. If Sarah or Will comes in early tomorrow morning to check on us, they'll see what we've done." He said before sitting up. He turned on the lamp and stepped out of the bed. _

_Crystal sat up after him holding a sheet to her chest. He slipped on his boxers and left the pants by the chair along with his shirt. He gathered her underwear and bra she threw as she leaned over the bed and took the nightgown. She slipped on her underwear and bra before putting the nightgown on over her head. She slipped back under the sheets and Christopher soon joined in after her. The sheets were slightly damp to their previous activities. "But how do we explain this now?" Asked Crystal._

"_I fell asleep with the pot of water and I fell over in my sleep, spilling water all over you and the bed." He said with a smirk._

"_You're a smart boy." She smiled kissing his lips softly before he turned and shut of the lamp. The digital alarm clock read 3:25am. 'Damn, we were at it for a while, I hope they didn't hear us.' Thought Crystal as Christopher took her into his arms. They soon both fell asleep in each other's embrace._

* * *

Chapter Six

***The Next Morning***

Crystal woke up sore, stiff, and alone. She felt around the bed and found it wet. 'Must have been Christopher's doing to convince Sarah and Will.' She thought as she sat up with a crack running up her spine. "Oh god." She cried out softly. "I've never been this sore in my life." She whispered stepping out of the bed to nearly tumble to the ground. "What in the world is wrong with me?" She never felt so weak in her life. She felt hazy and the next few moments were a blur.

It was that moment when there was a knock on the door, "Crystal, it's me. Christopher came down and said he made an accident-" She opened the door and saw Crystal on the ground by the bed. "Crystal." She hurried over and knelt down beside her helping her sit up.

"Sarah." Said Crystal drowsy.

"You should be in bed sleeping dear. Your brother said you were tossing and turning most of the night. You were very restless in your dreams." She said helping her lean against the bed. "But I can't have you sleeping in this mess. I know he said he spilt the pot of water, but I didn't think he spilt it all over the bed." She said. She quickly gathered the comforter and the sheets, stripping the bed of the soaked sheets. She tossed it to the floor. She knelt down by Crystal and checked her forehead. "You have a slight fever. Probably due to the lack of sleep." She said looking down at her body when she noticed some red marks and brownish ones covered her figure.

"I should change and get Christopher to take me home." Said Crystal softly.

"No, I think you need to stay here for a little while longer, I don't think you're in the shape to move after such an ordeal." She slowly moved the nightgown up her leg and looked at the blood soaked wrapping. "We're going to have to change that as well, make sure none of the stitches open after the activities last night, or should I say early this morning." She said looking Crystal in the eyes and she was red in the face.

"W-what. I was having trouble sleeping, my moving around could have opened the st-" She stopped when she saw Sarah look at her with those knowing eyes like of her mothers. She looked down and started to cry, ashamed at what she did when Sarah took her into her arms and hugged her, whispering soft words to her.

A knock at the doorway caught Sarah's attention and she saw Will in the doorway with their daughter Annabelle who had just woken up. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll take care of her. Keep Christopher occupied till we talk after, k." She said. He nodded and shut the door, taking Annabelle with him down stairs.

She looked back at Crystal and grabbed the damp rag off the floor. "Crystal, do you want to talk about it?" She asked dabbing at her tears.

Crystal sniffled and wiped her cheeks. "Not really if you know." She said.

"Crystal, I can only guess because I've woken up like this at times after my first few times." She said, "not hurt mind you." She said.

They were silent for a few moments and Sarah just rubbed her back when Crystal spoke up. "I-I don't know what I was thinking at the time. I-I've just been with my brother for a few short weeks. It's not like he's even my brother anymore cause we've lived apart since we were young." She paused. "I just wanted to make up for the years we've been apart from one another… I-I love him Sarah, I love him so much." She whispered as she started to cry.

"It's okay sweetie-"

"No it's not!" Yelled Crystal shaking slightly. "It's not okay." She cried. "I wanted him to love me. I needed him, and he needed me for the same reasons. We acted out of line. We did it knowing Annabelle was in the next room over, in your guest bed for that matter. We're sick, twisted twins." She sobbed.

Sarah took her into her arms and rocked her. "Oh Crystal." She held her tightly as Crystal held onto her.

"I wish our parent's never died." She cried. "I wish we never grew up separated. We'd live a normal life as brother and sister, not lovers."

Sarah waited a few moments to let her cries soften when she spoke up. " Crystal, what you and Christopher have done, is natural-"

"How is that natural?"

"Listen to me." She said looking Crystal in the face, shutting her up right away. "You and Christopher had become dependent on one another when your parents past away. And when you were adopted, you resented your family and you only wished to be with your brother. The same goes for Christopher. He hated your aunt and uncle, he tried everything to get back to you. His only option was the army. He put all his hopes and will power to see you again one day, his thoughts of you everyday kept him going strong. And you, throughout high school, I heard from your mom you didn't have a single boyfriend, other then Sam of course who is your best guy friend.

"What I'm trying to say, is that your human bodies were striving to release the tension of those years being away from one another, and when you meet, your bodies couldn't help but feel right with one another when your minds are telling you its wrong. I could never imagine being apart from Will for that long, I'd be crazy to be loved when we would reunite.

"What I'm trying to say is, is that I understand. I understand how you feel. It's a love that you two share that is special, and it's something only you two can have." She said. Crystal cried again and allowed Sarah to care for her as her mother would have.

"I love him… I love him I love him I love him." She cried into her chest.

"Then love him Crystal, and let him love you." She said rocking her.

***Downstairs***

Christopher sat with a cup of Orange juice as Will came down with Annabelle. "Where's Sarah and Crystal?" He asked.

"Sarah is taking care of her right now." He said setting Annabelle in her high-chair, locking her in before putting her tray down.

"Is she okay?" Asked Christopher.

"All I saw was she was on the floor crying." He said. He heard the chair move and he quickly sat Christopher down, "You better leave her up there with Sarah. Sarah will take care of her." He said.

"A-alright." He said and fiddled with the cup of orange juice in front of him. Will took notice as he grabbed a jar of baby food for Annabelle. He grabbed a spoon from the draw before taking a chair and sitting down in front of her.

"So she had a restless night?" Asked Will feeding Annabelle.

"Yea. She tossed and turned all night." He said rubbing the back of his neck, exposing a small brown spot. "When she finally calmed down a bit, I must have fell asleep and fallen over onto the bed, spilling the water all over the sheets."

"Yea. And you think you got that bruise from her hitting you, or is it a love bite?" Questioned Will looking up at him as he did the airplane motion with his hand. He saw his posture stiffen before Christopher stood.

"I should call mom, she's probably worried about Crystal." He said taking his cup and putting it in the sink as he took out his cell phone and walked out the back door. Will hurriedly stood up and followed.

"Ironhide." He called out and Ironhide's hologram appeared in front of Christopher, and before he had time to react, Ironhide had grabbed him and pinned him to his car.

"Ah!" Christopher yelped, dropping his cell phone as it was dialing. Will walked over and picked up the cell phone ending the call quickly before it was answered. "Ironhide, that hurts." Said Christopher.

"You 'mated' with her last night." He growled.

"Wh- ah!" He yelled out at Ironhide tightened his pull.

"Don't deny it, I smell her all over you." He said as Christopher slammed his head against the car.

Will pushed Ironhide back and he eventually let him go, letting him turn and fall to the ground hugging his knees. Will crouched down beside him as Ironhide stood looming over him. "Hey, we just want to know why, Christopher." Said Will when he noticed some deep red lines on his forearms.

"I shouldn't be allowed to love her the way I do, Will. It's not right." Said Christopher.

"What's not right?" Asked Will.

"Dreaming of fucking your sister off every night, and knowing that she's now just a few bedroom's down the hall now, sleeping peacefully unknown as to how I feel!" He yelled looking up. His eyes were red on the verge of tears. "Ever since we met at Mission City, I knew deep down there was something there, but it hadn't developed quickly over the immense feeling of being reunited with your sibling, joy and happiness. It wasn't till later when I started to watch her as she walked and talked, the way she flirted around me to other guys that sent my blood boiling, and the way her clothing accented all of her curves. I was lusting for her, I wanted to love her, and last night, I couldn't contain it." He said slamming his fist into the door making a slight dent.

"Hey! Knock it off before you hurt yourself." Said Will.

"What do you mean? I should probably die right not for what I just did." He said

"Would dying really help though?" Asked Will, pausing to let that sink in. "You would rather die and leave your sister alone again, with a possible infant on the way?" He asked. Christopher sat dumbfounded when Will punched him in the face, the impact causing him to fall over to the ground.

"What the he-" Christopher rolled onto his back only to be kept down by Will's foot.

"Answer me!" He yelled. "You would leave your sister and your child alone?"

"No…" He said as a tear rolled down his eye.

"I didn't hear you!"

"NO!" Yelled Christopher sitting up, pushing Wills foot off of him. He stood and took Will by his shirt pushing him against the car. "I would never, EVER leave her again and let some jack-ass love her." He growled.

"Then love her you dumb-ass." Said Will getting that shocked look from Christopher before pushing him away. He dusted his shirt off. "You are obviously in love with your sister, and there is nothing in this world that could change that love that the two of you share. I can only give you and Crystal support now if no one else will except this fact of life." He said.

"You, don't really care?" Asked Christopher.

"No, not really. I'm not disturbed at stuff like that anymore these days." He said looking over at Ironhide who grumbled and vanished. "Besides, who would know?" He asked. "You practically are a couple now anyway. No one knows you, only Crystal, and for all they care, you could be a boy she met on her 'Trip'." Said Will turning to walk back toward the house.

Within the next moment, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a body pressed up against his back. "I love her Will, and I can't see anyone else love her more then I can." He said.

"Then prove it to her and yourself that what you two share can work out." He said turning around to look back at him. Christopher nodded then wiped his eyes dry.

"I will." He said with determination.

Later in the day, Sarah walked down stairs with the dirty sheets and Christopher walked up to her. "Is Crystal all right, Sarah?" He asked.

"She'll be fine. Though Ratchet may not be so happy with the fact that some of her stitches broke with all the activity going on last night." She said looking at him knowingly with a soft smile when she saw his cheeks darken.

"Is it all right if I go up and talk to her?" He asked.

"Sure sweetie, she just got settled down in the bed for a little shut eye." She said. Christopher then soon hurried up the stairs to talk with her.

As Sarah was doing the laundry, Will walked in with Annabelle and kissed Sarah. "How'd it go?" She asked.

"I think we got him straightened out." Said Will as Sarah took Annabelle into her arms, allowing Will to finish. "And how is Crystal?"

"She'll be just fine." She smiled rocking Annabelle.

***Upstairs***

Christopher found Crystal in bed under new, clean sheets that Sarah must have put on. He walked over slowly after closing the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed beside her as she held onto a pillow. He played with her hair a bit when she opened her eyes and smiled. "I thought you'd be up here once Sarah left."

"I should, to apologize for what I did last night." He said as Crystal sat up.

"But Chris-"

"No, let me finish first, please?" Crystal nodded and he continued, "It never crossed my mind that these emotions I have for you were fake, for they have never been more real till now. This love I have for you Crystal, I will do everything in my power to keep it going strong, each and everyday that I wake and breathe on this earth. I want to be there for you during the good and bad times, the happy and sad, and I want you to be happy too, no matter what may happen to us." He said. "To take things slow I suppose, I'd like to be your boyfriend to the world, not just your twin." He said.

Crystal had tears in her eyes as she leaned over and kissed him, "I'd love for you to be my boyfriend Christopher." She smiled before he kissed her back teasingly. After their brief kisses, Crystal whispered in his ear, "I am all yours, Christopher. No one can claim me as their own but you. I love you, and I want to be beside you every step of the way."

Christopher smiled and covered her with kisses, eventually just lying under the sheets with her to get his well-needed rest as well.

End Chapter Six

* * *

Crys: Oh, so sweet! They kissed and made up.

Joci: That's how I've seen most relationships make up.

Kuro: It is nice to know that they also have some backing up their relationship as well.

Crys: Yes! I so agree.

Joci: Well, can't make this too long today, got Geography coming up shortly, can't miss it.

Crys: Oh phooy.

Kuro: As a reminder, Joci does not own Transformers or it's cast, Michael Bay and Hasbro does.

Crys: We'd also like it if you'd please, please review! We know this is not apart of Transformers, but this is our prequal to RoTF.

Joci: So until next time, farewell and be sure to leave behind a comment!


	7. Chapter 7

Crys: Hey, you okay Joci?

Joci: Of course I am, what would make you think I'm not?

Kuro: Well, the bruised eye is kind of an eye sore. ***Whack*** Ow! What?

Crys: That was a bad pun!

Kuro: Couldn't help myself.

Joci: It's nothing big, really. I just happened to whack myself with my tennis racket while I was playing the other night. And YES! It did INFACT hurt! I hit the bone that just curves into the socket where the eyeball is, right on the brow. It look's like I'm wearing eye shadow, so not many people noticed or bothered to ask if they did.

Kuro: Anyway, onto more exciting news…

Crys: You've graduated from college with and Associates in General Studies!

Joci: Yes, yes I have, and I am really excited about it too. I'm the first to do so in my immediate family, and first out of my memere's 10 grand children, me being number 3 from the oldest to the youngest.

Kuro: Well done, where are you off to now?

Joci: Well, I got to apply first before I'm off anywhere, but unfortunately, by the time I have all my paper work, the deadline for fall semester line up's will be over, so I'll have to wait till spring.

Crys: Oh well, you'll still get there soon and become one of the most amazing art teacher's, ever!

Joci: With a minor in history…

Kuro: Of course, can't forget that small tib-bit. As well as forgeting, let me remind you all that Joci is not the owner of Transformers, rather the Owner and Creator of the Davidson's.

Crys: We would love to here form you too, so if you'd please review, that would be so nice.

Joci: So I guess the next best thing is to present to you all, the latest chapter of, _A New Life…._

* * *

_Previously in A New Life…_

_***Upstairs***_

_Christopher found Crystal in bed under new, clean sheets that Sarah must have put on. He walked over slowly after closing the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed beside her as she held onto a pillow. He played with her hair a bit when she opened her eyes and smiled. "I thought you'd be up here once Sarah left."_

"_I should, to apologize for what I did last night." He said as Crystal sat up._

"_But Chris_-"

"_No, let me finish first, please?" Crystal nodded and he continued, "It never crossed my mind that these emotions I have for you were fake, for they have never been more real till now. This love I have for you Crystal, I will do everything in my power to keep it going strong, each and everyday that I wake and breathe on this earth. I want to be there for you during the good and bad times, the happy and sad, and I want you to be happy too, no matter what may happen to us." He said. "To take things slow I suppose, I'd like to be your boy friend to the world, not just your twin." He said._

_Crystal had tears in her eyes as she leaned over and kissed him, "I'd love for you to be my boy friend Christopher." She smiled before he kissed her back teasingly. After their brief kisses, Crystal whispered in his ear, "I am all yours, Christopher. No one can claim me as their own but you. I love you, and I want to be beside you every step of the way."_

_He smiled and covered her with kisses, eventually just lying under the sheets with her to get his well-needed rest as well._

* * *

Chapter Seven

Later in the afternoon, they walked downstairs dressed in their cloths and into the kitchen where Sarah was feeding Annabelle her lunch. " Oh, you two are up." She smiled. "How was the nap?" She asked.

"It was nice." Smiled Crystal holding onto Christophers hand as he looked in the doorway when Will walked in.

"You two heading out?" He asked.

"Yea. I think it's time we head home." Said Christopher.

"Have something to eat before you go. I made extra today." She smiled. "Heaven knows when your last meal was." She said.

"Probably lunch was really my last one, I didn't really eat much last night." Said Crystal as her stomach rumbled a bit.

Sarah got them a plate together as they sat at the table with Annabelle. Will joined them and chatted with Christopher as they ate. It wasn't much, but it fueled them up. "Thank you Sarah, Will, for allowing us to stay." Smiled Crystal.

"Anytime sweetie." Smiled Sarah taking Crystal in her arms before whispering in her ear. "You are always welcome in this house." She smiled.

"Thank you." Smiled Crystal hugging her back.

"Well, guess we'll be neighbors before you know it, eh." Said Will taking Christopher hand.

"Yea. Maybe we could hang out some time." Said Christopher.

"Anytime." Said Will. "Take care you two."

"Thanks, and you as well Will, Sarah." Smiled Crystal with a wave before she turned with Christopher to the car. They were about to walk past Ironhide when his hologram formatted in front of Christopher again and he fell over.

"Christopher?" Questioned Crystal looking behind her to see him on the ground and the tall bulky form of Ironhide covering her view.

"Ah, I'm fine." He said as he stood rubbing the dirt off his butt. He looked up at Ironhide and ironhide stared down at him with a stern look. "Well, we'll be seeing you around then, Ironhide." Said Christopher as Ironhide grunted and turned to Crystal. He took a step toward her before rubbing a hand through her hair, ruffling it up a bit.

"Hey, what was that for?" She asked with a smirk.

"No reason." He said. "Behave yourself. If you find yourself in trouble-"

"I'll call you. Thank you Ironhide." She smiled before she gave him a quick hug and turning to join Christopher to the car. He opened her door for her, and closed it after she was in her seat. He hurried around to the drivers seat, and took his spot behind the wheel. Starting the engine, he gave it a little gas to get it going before backing out slowly onto the road, and driving off for him with a honk and wave.

Crystal turned the radio on to battle with the awkward silence when Christopher spoke up first. "Mom will want to know everything that happened last night."

"Yea. She'll be very worried. Probably ground me till graduation." Said Crystal.

"But she can't, cause you risked your life saving Annabelle."

"As you risked your own to save mine." She smiled leaning over to him. He slowed down and stopped at a red light before giving her a quick peck on the lips. Once green, he took off down the road.

"So we'll tell mom about the accident with the man who held the boy as a hostage, and that will be the end of it, and if she want's more, we'll give her more." He said.

"What about us?" Asked Crystal.

Christopher sat in silence as he drove into tranquility. "I think, we should tell mom and dad, together. At a different time, after graduation would be best. Once we're settled at the new house, we can invite them over for dinner, and tell them." He said as Crystal rested a hand on his bisect.

"I love you Christopher, and I believe what you say is true. We'll tell mom and dad after graduation, and we're settled into the house." She smiled as he turned down the familiar street.

Christopher nodded with a soft smiled before pulling into the driveway. They stepped out of the vehicle and walked up the front porch when their mom opened the front door with a cry, "My babies are home." She smiled hugging them. "I was so worried when I heard there was a problem at the Lennox house. Is everyone okay?" She asked.

"Can we come in first mom? I think it's better we talk about this inside." Said Crystal looking around.

"Oh." Their mother walked back inside and they followed. Christopher shut the door behind him before following Crystal and their mom into the living room. As their mom enjoyed a cup of tea, Crystal and Christopher shared their part of what happened last night, leaving their affections to one another out.

"It was so nice of Sarah and Will to let you stay over for the night. You two must have had a long night after all that happened." She said.

"Yes. Crystal slept in till nearly 11 as I had gotten up around 9. " Said Christopher.

"Of course, I was the one who was shot, not you." She said.

"I've been shot plenty of times out in war, I know what it feel's like, no need to be reminded of it." He said standing from the couch. "I'm just going to go to lay down in bed a bit more." He yawned.

"That's a good idea. Crystal, you should go as well. You must feel drained after losing quite some amount of blood." Said her mother.

"I think I will." Crystal sat up and gave her mom a quick hug. " Wake me when dinner's ready."

"Okay deary, now you two go to bed and rest. I'm making my Italian wedding soup." She smiled standing from her seat, taking her mug with her and back into the kitchen.

Crystal led the way upstairs and Christopher followed staring at her ass. He absent-mindedly reached out and grabbed her around the waist at the top of the stairs tossing her over his shoulder. "Christopher!"

"Quiet." He said as he carried her down the hallway past her bedroom.

"What are you doing? I thought we were going to take a nap." She asked with a slight squeak in her voice, suddenly nervous.

He opened his bedroom door and walked in, closing it behind him before he locked it. He put Crystal down and she walked around looking at everything, taking in the strong scent that was him as he tossed his shirt off and throwing it in the hamper of dirty cloths.

His strong aroma consumed Crystal, she nearly screamed when he came up behind her, pulling her to his bare chest as he found his way under her hair to the skin of her neck. "C-Christohper." She gasped when he found her weak spot. She nearly collapsed if he hadn't lifted her up and carried her over to his bed.

Lying down on his sheets, she felt herself flying to cloud nine as his built body crawled over her and found her neck again. She was in pleasure the whole time he kissed and nipped her neck. " Christopher." She moaned in his ear. Her arms wound themselves around his neck as her hands fiddled with his hair.

Her soft gasps and moans that emitted from her tender lips sent Christopher's senses haywire. God he loved how his body reacted to her simple signs of pleasure caused by him. "Christopher." The moan of his name sent him over the edge.

His hands traveled to the front of her shirt and he found the buttons. Clumsily with one hand, he got her top to open and he pulled back from her neck to observe the beauty of her body he could only feel last night. She sat panting beneath him. Her chest rising and falling in tune with his own breaths. His member was throbbing, and Crystal saw it in his eyes, not to mention feeling it against her own vagina.

She closed her eyes in pleasure as she arched against his body, trying to get his member closer to her as she sat up, slipping her top off, leaving her sitting up against Christopher in her bra and pants as he sat in his on her in his own. They kissed and made-out for nearly a half an hour straight, pausing for short moments to get breaths of air in. It started to get dark outside.

Crystal now sat on top of Christopher straddling him in only her underwear as he sat with his boxers on against the headboard. Crystal's breasts were swollen and sore by Christopher's hands and mouth suckling them. He loved them, she knew it. He had stopped suckling them when she shifted against him, rubbing her vagina over his member in a stroke, he couldn't help but thrust into it and she cried out shuttering a gasp.

He held her closer and rubbed his member against her opening seals again and he smirked when he felt her shutter in his arms again before her wet cumm soaked through both her thin fabrics of underwear and onto his boxers. The cool cumm only made his member throb more in anticipation.

A hand traveled down her back where he found the elastic of her underwear and he tugged, hard. The rip of her underwear startled her and she looked over her shoulder to see him toss her underwear into his trash bin. "You owe me a new pair, I was fond of those you know." She said with a pout before it shifted into pleasure when he inserted a finger into her opening.

Her legs shivered as her arms grabbed hold of the headboard to hold her up. "I'll pick out the next few pairs for you." He said as he inserted a second finger allowing her to cry out and pant. Her cumm trailed down his hand slowly as tears formed in her eyes. "Shh." He whispered kissing them away, "It's okay, relax. Let them extend you." He said as he used the scissors motion to spread her open.

"Right." She panted allowing him to open her wide for his large member. As he continued to do that, Christopher used his other hand to pull down his boxers. He kicked them the rest of the way down his legs before they were tossed off the foot of the bed with the flick of his foot. He kissed Crystal as he inserted a third finger and he felt her lips tighten as more tears streamed down her face.

He kissed them away again with soft words of encouragement as he leaned over to his nightstand and opened the draw, rummaging around till he felt the square foil package. "Crystal." He whispered her name.

"Y-yes." She panted.

"Would you like to do the honor?" He asked holding up the condom package to her.

She smiled and took it in one hand as she kissed him softy. "I love you Christopher."

"Anything for you." He said as he continued to play inside of her, her opening already wide enough for him. She opened the package slowly as to not rip it and figured out the right way to roll it down over his member before putting it on him. She rolled it slowly, felling his member throb wildly beneath her hands. She cupped his balls and gave them a little squeeze before her pulled her with his free hand down onto his member as he pulled his fingers out and guided it into her entrance.

She threw her head back as her nerves tingled her whole body. She felt his arms wrap around her, making her lean over him, so she circled her arms around his neck. She still sat on top of him she realized, straddling him, his member inside her. She looked at him with questions in her eye when he smiled. "Ride me, till your body can't no more." He said.

She smiled softly and kissed him as she began to pull out and push back in at an even, steady pace. They panted together at each thrust. Christopher helped by thrusting up as she pushed back down into his hips. The fact he was fondling her breasts again was also tipping her over the edge. "Chris." She cried, "I-I'm going to orgasm." She moaned as her body arched with the last thrust she could do. That didn't stop Christopher.

With Crystal in his arms, he pushed up from his spot against the headboard and rested her back on the sheets thrusting back into her as he panted deeply into her neck. She panted beside him, crying out his name to him. He could feel her insides tighten, but it wasn't the same as their first time the night before. Raw, hot sex was far better.

"God damn it." Growled Christopher as he pumped harder with more force into her not hearing Crystal's cries. He then finally felt his member react when Crystal orgasm again beneath him. His orgasm soon followed and he cried out Crystal's name as he panted heavily. After a few deep breaths to stead his racing heart is when he first heard them. He pushed himself off her hot body and looked down at her tear stained face, red puffy eyes and cheeks. "C-crystal." He put a hand to her cheek, but it was soon slapped away.

"Get out of me." She cried.

"Crys-"

"Now! Oh god now." She sobbed.

His heart shattered that moment as he crouched panting over her. He slowly pulled out, making sure the condom came with him. He checked the bag to see if it had ripped, and luckily it hadn't, but I was definitely worn down. He tossed it in the trash as Crystal crawled from beneath him and found her shirt and shorts. She quickly put them on as Christopher put on his own cloths to help her when she unlocked the door and left, running into her room down the hall with the slam of her bedroom door behind her.

Christopher shut his bedroom door and punched his wall hard, hearing a small crack beneath it. "Shit, I fucked up big time." He muttered. He looked down at the floor and saw Crystal's bra lying on top of his comforter that was kicked off during the whole excitement. He held it in his hands, debating on whether or not to bring it to her now or later. After second thoughts, he tossed it into his hamper along with his sheets.

He grabbed his comforter and put it back over the mattress before lying back down on it with a pillow over his face in anguish.

End Chapter Seven

* * *

Crys: Wow…

Kurt: Unfortunate, but quite possible…

Joci: Hum, don't really know what to tell you guy's but… Hope to hear from all of you!

Crys: Yes! Kudo's to all of you who review!

Kuro: If they ever take the time and actually do it.

Crys & Joci: Kuro!

Kuro: What? Most people don't, you all know that.

Joci: ***Sigh***

Crys: Well, till next time!


End file.
